


Birdcage

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, Family Drama, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, LMAO, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Alternating, POV alternates between Nick and Paul because just writing it from Nick's POV is too hard lol, Paul fucking HATES vine, Unrequited Love, everyone is extremely fucking nosy, graysexual, graysexuality, you kids and your stupid memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Nick Simmons is 30 years old, single, and a loner. He has been hiding his queer identity for a while especially from his idol Paul Stanley. When Nick slips up and tells his idol of his attraction he is given the chance of a lifetime. The chance to be with his one and only love. But there is a catch. His love is 37 years older than him and is his father's best friend. Nick must decide if he will start living for himself and start carving his own identity in the world or continue to be a closeted quiet people pleaser.Also, Paul is dealing with his own inner demons. He doesn't believe that he is good enough for Nick and feels that Nick is going through a rebellious experimental phase. Trauma from his past is stirred up when the word gets out about their relationship as well as repressed memories of being sexually assaulted by someone he once trusted multiple times. Nick and Paul have to decide if their love is strong enough to stand the pressure of societal expectations and envious onlookers.Will their love for one another be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanookiRoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/gifts).



> Thanks for the support TanookiRox! 
> 
> Named after Birdcage-By Jian 
> 
> Shameless promotion time~ If any of you want a custom story written just for you, hit me up on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/

Nick clutched at his heart as though to quiet it as it thumped relentlessly within his chest. He always felt this way when he was next to his idol. He didn't feel this way when he was with Uncle Ace, Tommy, Peter, or Eric. Just Paul made him feel this way.

What was making it worse is the fact that no matter where Nick went Paul seemed to be there. He just couldn't get a break. It started to feel like Paul was doing all of this on purpose.

Nick felt his hands get clammy and had to rub them on his jeans as Paul sat across from him chatting with his father.

He looked absolutely beautiful, Paul had straightened and flipped out his hair. It was very reminiscent of the '70s and made Paul look very androgynous. Nick couldn't help but admire Paul's plump lips as he rattled on and on about something to his father.

Nick made a weak excuse to leave and he didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed Paul's face for a split second.

Paul pouted and said,''Awww, I get it. You don't want to spend time chatting with a couple of geezers...''

Nick snickered nervously ignoring how Paul's pout made his stomach do flips. If only Paul knew the true reason that Nick desperately wanted to leave the table. If Paul found out how he felt about him he'd never live it down! Never! He had to do everything in his power to make sure that the older man never found out about his feelings.

Gene waved him off dismissively and Nick took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

The next time Nick ran into Paul was at Starbucks of all places. Nick was reading a book and sipping on his frappuccino when suddenly his attention was taken by Paul yelling out his name and waving at him. The closer the older man came to him the more Nick's stomach sank.

Why was this man so damn gorgeous!?

He was too old to be this gorgeous! Why couldn't Paul look like a normal old man? Maybe if he was bald and toothless and hunched over a walker with high waisted pants, dorky glasses, and liver spots then Nick would be able to talk to him.

But instead, Paul's got a full head of hair, jeans that are entirely too tight, a tight fitting t-shirt that clung to his figure with a nice jacket to complement it, along with black wedge boots.

Nick felt butterflies erupt in his stomach with every sway of Paul's sensual hips.

He was embarrassed about his next move but he slammed his book shut, snatched up his frappuccino, and made a beeline for the door.

He hoped that Paul wouldn't come after him because he was already ashamed of himself as it was. He knew that his father would hear of his rude behavior today.

He just couldn't help it. Paul had straightened his hair once again and feathered it out to the sides a little bit. It really suited his face shape and eyes. And don't even get Nick started on the tightness of Paul's shirt and his jeans. Nick felt his heart skip a beat the sight of the man. I mean who wouldn't be turned into goo?

Once he made it home he laid across his couch and obsessed over it. Why couldn't he just interact with people normally? Why was he such an anxious doofus? He cringed at the memories of his past mistakes and wanted to hit himself on the forehead with a brick hard enough to knock him out cold.

The last thing he wanted to do was run into Paul again but he knew he wouldn't be that lucky.

* * *

The next time he ran into Paul it was a lot less cordial. Nick was visiting his father for the day and listening to his father brag endlessly about things that Nick has heard millions of times. Paul stopped by and gave Gene a hug as a greeting. Nick waved and said hello to him but Paul completely ignored him as though he was a ghost. Paul refused to look or even sit facing Nick's direction.

Nick winced internally at his idol and crush snubbing him. He didn't know that his actions had hurt Paul so badly. Nick was just nervous and didn't know what to do. He didn't intend to hurt the frontman.

Paul was chatting away to Gene when Nick caught something that he said that was clearly directed at him,''Yeah, and I said hello to him and greeted him kindly. Unlike some other people...well anyway...I would love to attend that business meeting with you. God knows you need me as a filter...''

Nick felt his heart clench and tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He wasn't overly sensitive or anything, it was just that he was already feeling a lot of shame and guilt for his treatment of Paul, and Paul's snide remark only made him feel worse about it all.

What if his idol hates him?

The idea wrenched at Nick's heart uncomfortably.

Nick excused himself and went to go calm down in the backyard. He sat on the patio and tried to steady his breathing. He filled his mind with thoughts of happy things and affirmations.

His concentration was broken by someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looks up to see Paul smiling warmly at him,''Are you okay Nicholas?''

''Y-yes..'' Nick stutters nervously.

Paul frowns a little as though he's studying him,''Are you sure? You've been acting funny lately...''

''I'm cool...'' Nick lies looking away from the older man.

Paul doesn't look too convinced but lets his hand fall from Nick's shoulder regardless. Nick lets out a sigh of relief at that and notices a look of hurt flash across Paul's face.

Nick struggles to formulate words that wouldn't hurt the other man too much. He's like fish out of water his mouth agape while he babbles nervously.

Paul holds up a hand,''It's okay...I get it...I'm old and uncool and I cramp your style...What young man wants to hang out with someone old enough to be their father...?'' Paul sighs,''Evan is the same way...he says that I embarrass him...''

Nick stops babbling for a second before blurting out,''I think you're hot!''

Paul stands as still as a statue and blinks rapidly as though trying to reboot his brain. He bites the inside of his cheek and looks up at the sky as though it would save him from the conversation.

Nick went into panic mode and desperately tried to explain himself,''N-No! What I mean is! Um, you're...really cool! And I look up to you! You are my idol! And you have a really nice butt-ugh! Ah! No not that! I mean you have a really nice voice! And I love your stage presence and your body! Ugh! God! Why do I keep doing this!?''

Nick stopped ranting for a second to notice that Paul was still looking up at the sky and stuck in place. He was completely still except for the shaking of his shoulders. Paul stifled his laughter for a little longer before breaking into a fit of giggles.

After calming down Paul snickers,''You like my butt huh?''

Nick could just feel the blush on his cheeks. Nick hid away in his hair to stave off the oncoming teasing but it never came.

Instead, Paul sat next to him and asks,''Are you free tonight?''

Nick nods still hiding in his hair. Paul takes it upon himself to sweep Nick's hair from his face and tilt his head back so that he can see his face,''You are much too handsome for that...''

Nick mumbles thank you while hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

The moment was interrupted by Gene sliding open the patio door and walking out with his usual scowl,''I want a burger. Nick go get me one.''

Nick sighs and makes a sound of annoyance while getting up. He asks Paul if he wants anything. It only took a second for Nick to realize that Paul wasn't answering him due to hungrily eyeing his backside. It made Nick uncomfortable in fear that his ass didn't look good enough in his jeans so he subconsciously put his hands behind his back to obscure the view.

Paul absentmindedly answered that he didn't want anything in a husky tone that made butterflies erupt in Nick's stomach.

Gene scoffs,''What's wrong with you Stanley? You look sick...and what's going on with that voice of yours? Why is it sounding all raspy like that!? I told you to REST your voice! REST IT! Why don't you ever listen to my instructions? We're not getting any younger!''

Paul rolls his eyes,''I know. I know Gene. You only give me this speech once a day!''

''It's because I love you and I only want the best for you. Now stop talking. Give your vocal cords a rest!'' Gene instructed sitting next to his friend.

Nick snickers at how stern his father was. He truly did love his father even though he could really grate on his nerves sometimes.

When Nick returned with the burger he was disappointed to find that Paul was no longer there. Gene said that he had to leave to take care of other obligations. Whatever that meant. Paul never told him where they were going to meet up.

As soon as Nick gets the chance he plops down on the couch to text Paul.

Nick: So where do you want to meet up?

Paul: I've made reservations for us at Capo restaurant, Show up clean cut and presentable. That's definitely not a challenge for you.

Nick: Oh? We're going to a grown-up place? I thought we'd meet up at McDonald's.

Paul: *eye roll* Keep being a wise ass and I'll go alone and drop off a kid's meal for you.

Nick: Ouch...I was just being flirty ;)

Paul: Stop it ;)

Nick: XD What time should I be there?

Paul: 7 PM on the dot. I would like to go for a walk along the pier afterward :D

Nick: Ooooh romantic...a stroll in the moonlight like in the movies!

Paul: Ugh...you are too much like your father.

Nick: How!?

Paul: Your sense of humor :(

Nick: I like to think that I'm funnier than him. I make you smile all the time. Don't try to deny it. I can feel that you're smiling right now.

Paul: ...Stop texting me, please.

Nick: 3 You try so hard to be a hardass. You're just a big ol' softy.

Paul: One more text and I'm blocking you.

Nick: *blows kiss*

Paul: Stop trying to roleplay with me!

Nick: T_T

Nick hadn't realized that he was cracking up as he was texting the other man. What drew his attention to it was Gene leaning close to his face and studying him through squinted eyes.

Gene looks him over one more time and says,''It's a girl.''

''What if it's a boy?'' Nick shoots back and Gene recoils in horror. Nick had to stop himself from cracking up as his father shoots him a judgemental glare and runs to his room,''SHANNON! Talk to the boy!''

Shannon lets out an exasperated sigh before walking down the stairs to confront Nick,''What's wrong sweetie?''

''Nothing! I was just making a joke and dad freaked out!'' Nick exclaims.

Gene screams from the room,''He joked about being gay!''

Shannon rolls her eyes and shakes her head,''Now Nick, you know your father is not very... gay-friendly...''

''With all of the beautiful women in the world why chose another dude!? It just makes no sense!'' Gene exclaims form the room.

Shannon rolls her eyes once more,''Gene if you keep talking about ''beautiful women'' you'll be sleeping on the patio tonight...''

Gene went silent upstairs and Shannon shrugs and says,''Well Nick...if you do get with a boy so what? As long as that boy treats you right and loves you with all of his heart. Love is love regardless of what equipment you have. Soooo...are you gay?''

Nick looks around nervously afraid to answer because he knew his father could hear.

The silence spoke volumes though.

''Oh! Oh no! If there is a God in heaven!-'' Gene starts dramatically.

''Shut up Gene! The boy didn't answer!'' Shannon yells.

''He didn't need to! Oh God!'' Gene yells making Shannon stomp her foot.

''This! This is EXACTLY why Nick never opens up to you about his emotional state! You always either berate him with rules or you freak out! So what if he's gay? So what!?'' Shannon yells.

''Nope! It's not a possibility. He is my son!'' Gene yells stubbornly.

Shannon sighs,''Goodbye Nick. I'll try to talk some sense into your father.''

Nick nods awkwardly before making a beeline for the door.

Nick vaguely wondered how his father would react to knowing his true sexuality. Would he even accept it as a real identity? Would he laugh at him?

Nick shook those thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Nick stood in front of the mirror looking himself over for the hundredth time that night. He chose dark blue jeans paired with a black silk button-down dress shirt. He put on matching black and gold sandals and hoped that he didn't look too extra.

Nick was a flurry of emotions as he drove all the way to the restaurant in a bit of a rush. He took longer to shave, moisturize, and put on cologne than he thought he would.

Once he walked inside the building he told the greeter what party he was with and was lead to the back of the restaurant. This room was secluded, elegant, ad dimly lit. Paul sat there sipping lightly at his red wine,''Hello...''

Paul looked just as nervous as he was. It made Nick feel more comfortable,''Hello...''

Nick sat across from Paul at the table and fiddled with his napkin a little bit to keep his hands busy.

Nick peeked up to Paul a few times. Paul was wearing a purple button-down dress shirt and standard black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with only a little of his bangs out, his bangs hung above his left eye in a way that framed his face elegantly.

He smelled so good. Nick had no idea what scent he was wearing but the scent made him want to bury his face in Paul's neck and go to sleep. The scent was relaxing and yet sharp and alluring. It reminded him of the beach and upscale New York at the exact same time.

Nick's eyes were now stuck on Paul's plump lips. Nick wondered what they would feel like against his own. Nick didn't realize that his eyes had fluttered closed and that he drifted off into fantasy land until Paul called his name loud enough to jolt him awake.

''HUH!?'' Nick exclaimed inelegantly.

Paul squints at him as though he's lost his mind,''Were you seriously zoning out on me? Did you hear anything that I said?''

''Uh...no...I was...'' Nick couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Paul glares at him,''No! You were what!? Bored? Thinking about a Vines as you kids call them? Or some video game? Oh you kids and your-''

Nick shook his head blushing,''No...I was distracted by your lips...''

That shut Paul up automatically. The older man stopped his rant and blushed a little,''M-My lips huh?''

Paul takes a longer sip from his wine glass than necessary and tries to regain his poise. Nick felt just as flustered. His hair was tied back from his face so he couldn't hide in his hair like he normally would. He mumbles,''It's not just your lips...Everything about you is beautiful...you are astounding.''

Nick could see Paul melting in front of him and had to hold back an amused snicker.

''I bet you say that to all the boys and girls,'' Paul says waving him off.

''No. Actually, I don't...I've been single since I was 22...Dating just hasn't worked out for me...and I don't really have much interest in it...I am...um...Obviously, I am not straight...but I am not gay either and I rarely experience sexual or romantic attraction...um it's complicated...and I don't know how to explain it without going on a long speech or using a ton of labels...Anyway. I like you a lot.'' Nick says nervously.

Paul pouts and looks away from Nick suspiciously. Nick knew that Paul would be skeptical so he doesn't take it to heart.

''What would a 30-year-old want with an old man like me?'' Paul mumbles.

''There's more to you than your age. Are you thinking I want you for sex?'' Nick asks softly.

Paul doesn't answer his lips are pursed and he refuses to look back at Nick.

Nick lets out a long sigh and says,''I don't know if this would make a difference to you...but...I'm not too crazy about sex...Like, it's only good with someone that I have a special bond with and that is rare sooo more often than not I do not enjoy sex...Um...I'm asexual, technically I'm graysexual...I'll explain it more some other time...anyway how is your night?''

Paul blinks,''Like a plant?''

Nick avoids the question and sips his wine. He was still very uncomfortable sharing his identity to others.

Paul looks shocked and blinks a few hundred times before saying,''God...you're the complete opposite of your father in nearly every way, aren't you? You have his looks and his heart but...wow...It's just...I'm kind of the same way...sex is very special and very intimate to me and I rarely want to have sex with someone that I don't love and want to be with forever. Even though I act like I enjoy all of the groupies...I don't...um... I just do it because it's cool and I'm a rock star...I don't think I like women? Anyway! This is awkward next topic!''

Paul looks so nervous and ashamed that Nick shifts awkwardly, he had no idea what to say.

Nick nods in understanding and feels relieved when their server enters the room to take their order.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so cliche.

But here they were both walking down the beach hand in hand. The beach was so beautiful at night. They were walking along a secluded area. It was dark and gave them enough privacy to ensure that nosey people would not see.

Nick was beaming he had was just about to tell Paul how happy he was when his thought was cut off by a swift kiss.

The kiss was chaste and gentle. Nick eagerly kissed back and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. It was a dream come true. He could feel Paul smile into the kiss and hold him close to him.

Nick melted into the embrace and threaded his fingers in Paul's soft hair.

After the kiss was broken Paul sighs and leans his head onto Nick's shoulder,''Nick...I...I feel so guilty...Your father will kill me.''

''I won't let him! I'm 30 years old! What can he do? I am old enough to do whatever the hell I want to!'' Nick exclaims.

Paul snickers,''That's easy for you to say...I'm his friend of nearly 50 years...I'm betraying him...''

''You're not! You're following your heart! I don't care what dad says! I want you! I will handle the consequences when they come!'' Nick says frowning.

''That's easy for you to say now...'' Paul mumbles shaking his head.

''You'll see Paul...we'll make it through this...'' Nick mumbles before kissing his forehead.

''You are too sweet for your own good...if only the circumstances weren't this way...I'm sorry Nick...I can't do this...'' Paul says shaking his head and pulling away from the other man.

''What!?'' Nick exclaims nervously.

''I'm sorry Nick,'' Paul repeats walking away.

Nick wanted to chase after him and hug him once more but he knew better than to force himself on the other.

Nick felt his heart sink in his chest. He had high hopes for their relationship. He knew that it was childish of him to be so hopeful but he was. Paul had this way of making him hopeful and excited to be alive.

Nick let out a long sigh as he watched the other man go.

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up to texts from his mom, Sophie, and Evan but nothing from Paul sadly.

He opened the first text.

Sophie: I keep making gay jokes around dad just to watch him cringe. What did you do? I know you had to have done something. I said your name once and dad got all defensive and jumpy and stuff.

Nick rolls his eyes and ignores the message before looking at what his mom sent

Shannon: *It's a rainbow picture with ~Love wins~ on it* It's okay if you're gay Nick. Please don't stop coming to visit us. Your father will get over this soon.

Nick rolls his eyes even harder. He never even said he was gay. He said  _what if_.

Evan: My dad's got a nasty attitude today and won't stop yelling at me about ''stupid kids and their vines and youtubes'' Uuuh WTF!? Sophie kind of made it worse by texting my dad a shit ton of vine compilations. Please make your sister stop! She won't listen to me!

Nick couldn't help but laugh a little at that even though he felt like crying. He didn't want to leave the bed or do anything other than lay around, read, and sip on his favorite tea.

So that is exactly what he did. He brushed his teeth and skipped the shower altogether because fuck it.

The day went by uneventfully and was full of leisurely activities to take his mind off of what happened last night.

Nick was trying to figure out what he did to make this happen. Maybe he wasn't good enough? That thought made Nick wince.

Of course, he wasn't good enough.

His phone started ringing and he had to stop himself from chucking it at the wall. He saw the caller ID and ignored it. The last person he wanted to talk to was his mom. He'll talk to her when he feels better.

* * *

Paul's POV

Everything was getting under Paul's skin. Literally everything. He couldn't stand the noise and he definitely couldn't stand millennials. They were all so bratty and annoying and idiotic. If he gets sent one more Vine video he's liable to lose his mind.

He wanted to scream. He was feeling regret and so much anger at himself for the way he handled the date. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Ace but here they were trying to negotiate yet another contract that Ace will probably not abide by.

''So tell me why you want me to sign you on for the cruise again?'' Paul asks sounding exasperated.

Ace shrugs nonchalantly. He's still wearing his sunglasses.

Indoors.

Copying off of Gene as always.

Paul sighs and runs a hand through his hair,''If I sign you to this contract will you actually show up for the cruise Ace?''

Ace lets out a sound of disbelief,''Uh...yeah? I said I'd be there didn't I?''

Paul glares at him distrustfully.

Ace sighs,''You know what your problem is? You can't let go of the past! You always bring up old shit and try to throw it back in my fucking face! This is exactly why I prefer Gene to look over contracts with me.''

''Okay. Whatever Ace. I can reschedule you with Gene and you can take it up with him.'' Paul says sounding defeated.

''Thank you.'' Ace snaps getting up to leave. Right before he turned around he mumbled something that Paul heard clear as day,''It's not like you can sing anymore anyway.''

Paul jumped up from his chair,''What did you say?''

''Nothing.'' Ace lied shrugging.

''No! What did you say!?'' Paul demands stomping up to the other man his eyes furious.

Ace chuckles a little bit and smirks,''You're cute when you're angry.''

''Is that why you spend the majority of your time pissing me the fuck off!?'' Paul exclaims.

''Maybe~'' Ace teases with a wink.

''Get out,'' Paul grumbles opening up the door for his ex-bandmate.

''You should hang out with us sometime...'' Ace says referring to the rest of the band.

''No thank you. I prefer solitude.'' Paul counters.

''Don't you ever get lonely here all by yourself? Evan's moved out and you don't have any pets...how are you not depressed?'' Ace asks curiously.

''Get out of here Ace,'' Paul says becoming impatient.

''Call me if you ever wanna hit up the casino or whatever you do for fun.'' Ace offers.

Paul makes a sound of acknowledgment all while refusing to look at him.

''So cute~'' Ace teases.

''Get the hell out of here Ace!'' Paul yells and to his annoyance it makes the other man break out into a fit of cackles.

''You can't take a joke, Paulie! You can never take a joke! Always so fuckin' serious.'' Ace wheezes out.

''Goodbye Ace,'' Paul says dismissively.

Ace waves at him before seeing his way out. Paul let out a long sigh of relief and went back to reading his book for the evening. He made a mental note to put Gene in charge of handling Ace's contracts from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was spending the day at his parent's house. He was still annoyed with his father for his behavior. As Nick walked towards the stairs he noticed something sitting on it. Nick squinted and walked closer to it. It was a magazine.

His father and mother would NEVER allow for books to be on the stairs so the placement of this book was very suspicious especially since it didn't look safe for work. Nick quirked an eyebrow and got close enough to look at the cover.

It was a Playboy magazine.

On the cover, there was a woman with a very...uh...endowed chest. Her chest practically took up most of her torso. She was leaning to the side and spreading her legs. Her...pieces of fabric and shawl were covered in sequins and diamond looking jewels. She had giant crystal earrings on and her blond hair was as large as her bust.

She was pretty. Nick was just happy that it wasn't his mom. Nick bent over to pick it up and the second he did he caught a glimpse of three heads poking out from the kitchen area. He heard someone whisper,''See! I told ya he'd get it! No man can resist such a babe!''

The voice was silenced by a someone hushing him frantically.

Nick let out a long sigh through his nose as he picked up the book and looked to where he had just seen the silhouette of three old codgers.

''I know you're there...'' Nick says loudly putting his hands on his hips.

Peter was the first to show himself bashfully, then Ace awkwardly came out of hiding, and lastly, his father walked out scowling.

Nick rolls his eyes,''What are you geezers doing?''

Ace completely ignores his question and asks a question of his own,''Aye...you like playboy huh? I got more where that came from. Lots of gorgeous babes with nice plump titties. Aah? Aaah? You like titties don't ya? Every guy likes titties...they're all squishy and warm...don't you want a girlfriend so you can ya know...?''

Peter makes a lewd gesture that Gene cuts off by hitting him upside the head.

Nick lets out a frustrated huff,''Dad! Why did you tell them!? That was between you, me, and mom! And I never said that I was gay!''

''But you hinted at it...''Gene says still scowling.

''Did you really think that leaving pornography around the house and getting these to dopes to talk about tits were going to suddenly make me want a girlfriend?'' Nick exclaims.

''Well the Playboy magazine was Ace's idea...I was just trying to gauge your reaction. Do you seriously feel no attraction towards women?'' Gene asks softly.

Nick lets out a sound of frustration before exclaiming,''Dad I'm not gay! I'm gray-sexual!''

Peter clutches his heart and looks as though he's going to faint,''Oh no! I think I knew a girl in Queens with that disease! How much time do you have left!?''

Nick rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath,''It's not a disease. It's my sexuality. I am on the Ace spectrum!''

Ace's eyes bugged out of his head,''I'm sorry kid but I'm not into no freaky shit like that.''

Nick facepalmed and tried again,''Ace is short for ASEXUAL! I am semi-asexual!''

''You are NOT a plant Nicholas! that is impossible!'' Gene replies sternly.

''I hate talking to you guys. I swear...'' Nick sighs defeated.

''What's asexual?'' Ace asks Gene looking completely lost.

Gene explains,''It's how plants reproduce. Plants do not need a partner in order to reproduce.''

Ace nod in understanding,''Oooh! So Nick likes to fuck himself?''

''Aye yi yi!'' Gene exclaims dragging a hand down his face in embarrassment.

Peter chuckles a little at Gene's reaction.

''NO! I Do NOT fuck myself! I rarely experience sexual attraction. My attraction is very sparse so when I finally feel something for someone it's a shock for me. Majority of the time I do not feel primary or even secondary romantic or physical attraction. I pretty much lack the ability to get aroused in most situations. Only special people can make me feel attraction.'' Nick says trying to keep his voice steady.

''You kids and all of these Goddamn labels!'' Gene exclaims dismissively waving his hand.

Ace nods his head in agreement,''Back when I was your age I identified as FREE! I do whoever I want, whenever want. Free from any label or restrictions. You young folks make life so hard. It shouldn't be that difficult. Like whatever you like without trying to fit into a box!''

Nick throws his hands up in frustration and leaves in a huff. On his way out he completely ignores his mom.

Shannon attempts to get his attention but realizes that her son is pissed and lets him go without bothering him. She turns her attention to the three men in her living room,''What did you do this time Gene?''

''Nothing! I was just trying to talk to him.'' Gene says defensively.

''With Peter and Ace!? Do you not understand how humiliating that must have been for him!? Jesus gene! You embarrassed the poor boy!''

Gene could do nothing but hang his head in shame.

Shannon sighed and asked,''What did you guys say to my baby?''

Ace says defensively,''We just told him to live free of labels! He kept going on about being asexual or somethin' we were saying that life is better without labels.''

Shannon gasps,''Oh! That makes so much sense! My baby is an Ace!? I've heard of that in my women's meetings. A friend of mine has a daughter that identifies as Ace! I didn't think it was so popular!''

Ace quirks a brow,''Look here lady, I'm the only one allowed to identify as Ace here.''

Gene mumbles,''He said gray-sexual or something like that...''

''Oh so he's not an ace but a Grace!'' Shannon says excitedly,''Oooh I love learning more about him. He almost never speaks to me about his personal affairs!''

Peter gasps and yells,''Nick goes by Grace!? Oh hell, Gene, it's worse than I thought. You've got a lot more problems than him not getting it up for broads.''

Shannon has to stifle a chuckle,''You guys are so ignorant. Leave my baby alone. Let him be himself. Grace and all.''

Gene quirks a brow,''How are you so calm about this?''

''I use google so I know it's not the end of the world...'' Shannon says shrugging.

Ace gasps suddenly,''Is it a cult? They could be trying to summon alien overlords with my fuckin' name! Oh my God!''

''Shut up Ace! I told you the alien overlord was a hallucination from all the shit you snorted that night!'' Gene yells feeling annoyed with his friends.

Ace didn't look convinced and started focusing on the ground,''The little people might come back...I don't want to step on the little people! Make it stop Gene!''

''Oh God not this shit again,'' Gene grumbles not feeling in the mood to deal with after effects of Ace's brain damage. Peter wraps his arms around Ace and soothes him with gentle words and cuddles.

Shannon smiles at the scene before glaring at Gene,'' You and I need to have a talk! You can't terrorize him into being straight! He is who he is! You can not change that!''

''I don't even know what he is!?'' Gene says sounding conflicted.

''That's up to him to tell you if you haven't scared him away completely today...''Shannon says shaking her head.

''Oh so it's my fault...'' Gene grumbles.

''As always...YES!'' Shannon yells before leaving Gene to sulk.

As soon as Nick walked back into his house his phone started ringing. To his dismay, it was his father. Nick cut the call and immediately his father called right back.

Nick sighed and blocked the number.

He wasn't surprised when his mom's number popped up next. He knew it was just his father calling in from his mom's phone so he ignored that too.

What really got on his nerves is when Sophie called he picked up the phone and exclaimed,''What!?''

''Don't get snippy with me! Why aren't you picking up your phone Nick? Dad had texted me 50 times and called me about 20! What's going on with you two!?'' Sophie exclaims.

''Nothing! It's nothing! I just don't want to talk to him and I wish that he'd respect my privacy for once!'' Nick shouts feeling his face heat up.

''You know dad has the emotional intelligence of a rock. I'll tell him that you want to be left alone. He thinks that you hate him or something.'' Sophie answers.

''I don't. I just want to be left alone.'' Nick mumbles and Sophie makes a sound of understanding before hanging up.

Nick felt guilty for ignoring his father but he just couldn't stand how overbearing he was at times.

Nick flopped back onto the bed and let out a very long sigh. He couldn't stop obsessively thinking about the night he had with Paul. Paul refused to answer his texts or even pick up the phone. It made Nick feel unwanted, hated almost.

And just like clockwork, his phone started ringing. Nick answered it without checking the caller ID,''Hello?''

''Hello Nick. I'm sorry for ending our date that way...It was very rude of me. I just have a hard time believing that you truly have feelings for me...and I'm so old...you can do better Nick...'' Paul's voice sounded so small and tired.

''Aww don't say that beautiful. You are gorgeous. I feel like I don't deserve you...'' Nick admits sounding just as small.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Nick was struggling to formulate what he wanted to say next.

Paul was the one who broke the silence,''I heard something from your father...I hung up on him and I've been ignoring him all day...He won't stop trying to call me but his attitude really pissed me off.''

''Same here...'' Nick mumbles.

''What brought that up and why did he call me about it? He tried to ask me for advice but I kept trying to tell him that he's overreacting.'' Paul says sounding suspicious.

''It's not what you think Paul. I didn't say anything about us to my dad. I just made a joke and he's not letting the joke go...'' Nick says nonchalantly.

''But it's not a joke...you do like men...'' Paul counters.

''I know but I don't have to tell him that. I have my right to privacy.'' Nick argues.

''True. You don't owe your father anything.'' Paul agrees.

The line was quiet once more before Paul speaks up again,''So...do you want to try again?''

Nick couldn't contain his smile as he let out his reply,''Yes...Yes, I wanna try again.''

There were knocks on the door of his condo. Nick never jump up so quickly in his life. He flew to the door and pulled Paul into his arms. Paul returns the hug and kicks the door closed behind him. The two stand there in a tight embrace.

The two stayed like that for a long time. Nick maneuvers Paul backward to the couch while still embracing him. To Nick's surprise, Paul curls up on his lap and snuggles into his neck.

Nick felt his face heat up immensely and he struggled to keep his breathing steady. He felt seconds away from fanboying and cheering that his idol was curled up on his lap and snuggling him. Nick grinned and rubbed his cheek against Paul's hair.

Paul lets out a gentle mewling sound.

Nick was struggling with the urge to lift Paul's chin up so that he could kiss him. Their last kiss ended so horribly that he was afraid of a repeat so he suppressed the urge. He instead wrapped his arms around Paul's waist a little tighter to let him know that he was adored.

Paul lets out another soft mewl in return. Nick felt completely content and that everything was right in the world.

Nick let his eyes fall shut, the moment was so peaceful that he slowly started to drift off to sleep. He was woken up by lips pressed firmly against his.

The kiss was chaste and experimental like it was the night before. Nick let himself be guided as Paul slowly deepened the kiss. The older man straddled him and increased the pace of kiss until it was passionate and firey.

Nick's heart jumped in his chest when Paul guided his hands to cup his ass. Nick let his hands rest there but did not dare squeeze. It felt odd and he wasn't ready.

Paul moved his hips in small circles teasing the other man with his tongue.

Nick felt himself blush down to his neck as the beginnings of arousal stirred within his lower belly. He became fearful of Paul noticing it so without warning he threw Paul off of his lap and to the opposite side of the couch.

Paul gasps and tries to sit up,''What was that for!?''

''N-nothing...just took me by surprise!'' Nick says nervously avoiding Paul's eyes.

Paul squints at him suspiciously,''You hide too much...how can we date if you hide everything away from me?''

''Ugh! I was getting hard okay!?'' Nick exclaims.

Paul blinks slowly a few times,''Ooookay? I was literally straddling you and tongue fucking you...why would I be offended by you getting hard for me? Did it ever occur to you that that was what I was trying to do?''

Nick squints at Paul suspiciously,''Why? You know that I'm weird about sex stuff! I'm not used to this!''

Paul sighs and sits up straight,''Okay...you're weirder about sex stuff than I originally thought...I thought you were just talking to seem deeper than what you really are...Um...care to tell me more about this?''

Nick worried his lip for a little bit before saying,''Um yeah...um...I'm on the asexual spectrum...I am not fully asexual but I'm halfway there. I rarely can get it up for people but when I do it's...um...surprising?''

''What does this all mean?'' Paul asks looking confused.

''Okay, well asexual is a big spectrum and I fall under graysexuality. I have no preference for the gender of my partners and I do experience romantic attraction but sexual attraction is very rare...in most situations, I can not get it up unless I truly feel an attraction to someone and since the attraction is so rare it startles me.'' Nick answers with a shrug.

Paul blinks a few times and thinks it over before asking,''Soooo you're a virgin?''

''No,'' Nick answers his face blank.

Paul lets out a sound of distress and runs his hand down his face,''I am so confused! What does all of this even mean!? Do you or do you not want to fuck me?''

Nick cracks up at Paul's dramatic reaction,''I do wanna...do it...someday but like I told you on our date, Paul. I'm not only after your goods. I like you as a person...''

Paul pouts and nods in understanding,''I'm just so used to people wanting me for sex that it's become a normal transaction. I resent it but...I don't know...''

''Compulsory sex,'' Nick says bitterly.

''What?'' Paul hisses out looking as though his brain was going to explode,''What are all of these big complicated words!? Why are millennials so damn complicated!?''

Nick snickers,''It just means you fuck out of feelings of obligation and not because you actually want it...''

Paul blinks a few times and lets that sink in,''Hmmm.''

There was a long silence between them before Paul lays across the couch and reaches his arms out for Nick,''Wanna cuddle?''

''Sure...'' Nick mumbles and lays next to the other man. He snuggles into his side and buries his nose into the crook of his neck. The two fell asleep like that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Nick woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. His stomach started growling in anticipation. Nick jumps up from the couch to see Paul humming and doing a little jig as he flips over a blueberry pancake in one of Nick's skillets.

He looked adorable and content. Nick decided to just stand in the doorway and admire the other man's singing and dancing. He admired the sassy sway of the other man's hips and the fullness of his ass. How pert and tantalizing it was. Nick was confused by his sudden feelings of lust and longing. This was new for him and he wanted nothing but to bend the other man over and fuck him senseless or the other way around. He wasn't picky.

Nick noticed Paul go stiff when he realized he had an audience. Paul spared him a glance and said,''Sit down. I made Strawberry, blueberry, and plain pancakes and some bacon. Don't tell my Rabbi.''

Nick stifled his chuckles as he sat down at the table and let Paul sit the hot plate of food in front of him. Nick waited until Paul got his own plate ready before he dug in.

The breakfast was delicious. It felt nice to have a warm breakfast as opposed to a pop tart or a bowl of cereal.

After finishing his food he said his thank you's. Paul looked amused,''You ate that like you were starving...maybe I should cook for you more often...''

''I wouldn't object,'' Nick says smiling.

''Neither would I...'' Paul winks flirtatiously.

Nick felt his stomach fill with butterflies,''Sooo...what are we?''

Paul blinks a few times before answering gently,''We're whatever you want us to be...''

''So you're my boyfriend?'' Nick asks softly.

''Yeah sure...'' Paul looked uncomfortable before saying,''Look...you don't have to tie yourself down to an old geezer like me...''

''But I do...and you're not a geezer. I love your age and it doesn't bother me at all. I just want you. All of you.'' Nick answers softly.

Paul's lip trembled some and he answers by intertwining his fingers with Nicks and kissing him gently on the lips,''I am yours then, you can have all of me, Nicholas.''

If this is what domestic bliss felt like he wanted to feel it every single day of his life.

Their little moment of flirting was interrupted by knocks on the door,''Um...I'll go get that...''

Nick wished that he looked through the peephole before opening it but he didn't.

On the other side of the door stood his father looking disgruntled and cranky even with his sunglasses covering his eyes,''Why did you block me, Nicholas? After all that I have done for you...''

Nick truly felt like slamming the door and pretending like none of this ever happened.

His father was just standing there glaring at him expectantly,''It sure smells good in there...''

''Dad...Um I'll talk to you another time...You know how I feel about you making random visits.'' Nick says already feeling tired.

''It wouldn't have been random if you wouldn't have blocked my number...'' Gene counters crossing his arms.

''Dad...seriously...please come back at another time...'' Nick sighs out.

''Fine...'' Gene's tone was stiff and Nick knew that his father was in one of his moods.

''Goodbye...'' Nick says awkwardly.

''Wait a minute...you can't cook...who is cooking for you? Do you finally have a lady friend?'' Gene asks sounding excited.

''Yeah...whatever...'' Nick lies just wanting his father to go away.

Nick can see that his father is trying to see past him into the house so he makes it a point to stand in the way every time,''She's shy...'' Nick deadpans.

''Hmmm I see...'' Gene says his tone suspicious,''Well tell her I'd love to meet her sometime...''

Nick felt guilt sink into his gut. What if his father found out that it was his best friend of nearly 50 years? Who would he kill first?

Nick gulped. Hard.

''Yeah...sure dad...'' His voice was shaking and so was his resolve.

Gene made a judgemental sound before leaving. As soon as his father left Nick let out a long sigh as he closes the door, he goes to his kitchen and says,''You can not leave this house today...dad's probably staking the place...''

Paul sighs and shakes his head,''Why do you let your father run you like that...if anything I should be the one falling arpart...he's probably going to kill me.''

''I just hate when he gives me that look of disappointment...'' Nick mumbles looking at his shoes.

Paul sighs and pulls Nick into an embrace,''I know that feeling...my dad always looks at me like I'm a disappointment...It's okay Nick...You don't have to prove anything to him...Also, your dad is a lot more loving than mine you can actually talk to him about your issues...so please...try to talk to him sometime. He may be stubborn but he loves you very much, Nick. He really does love you.''

''Okay,'' Nick says blinking back a few tears.

''So what if I leave and your father sees? We can try to explain it to him together.'' Paul says smiling.

''Okay...''Nick mumbles snuggling into Paul's chest as the two stood there embracing.

''Do you want to try our date again? Wanna just order pizza and watch tv?'' Paul offers.

''Yessss!'' Nick hisses happily against the older man's chest.

''Pizza it is!'' Paul cheers snickering.

* * *

Nick enjoyed their little pizza date. They ate together and watched an old comedy movie that Paul picked out. They joked back and forth like a couple of dorks.

Nick and Paul spent time cuddling after finishing their pizza.

Nick asks out of nowhere,''Umm don't you have somewhere to be?''

''Nope...no tour...I'm divorced...my child is grown...I'm a lonely bachelor with no schedule...'' Paul says looking on the verge of sleep.

Nick sighs,''That sounds fun...I have to help dad with his business stuff...and work on computers and stuff...I haven't been feeling like working lately but if I don't dad will chew me out...''

''Try to tell him how you feel...'' Paul mumbles.

Nick can tell that the older man is drifting off so he kisses his cheek and turns off the tv. He checks his phone and notices that his sister had texted him earlier. Her text read: Call me.

Nick got up from the couch and went to his bedroom to hold the call,''Hello? What's wrong Sophie?''

''Okay...so...there's this guy I like...and I think he likes me BUT he's too shy and I'm tired of waiting on him.'' Sophie whines dramatically,''I wanna boyfriend! I'm tired of being single...''

Nick rolls his eyes,''Why don't you just ask him out?''

''He becomes all guarded and shy and stuff...'' Sophie argues.

''What do you want me to do about this Sophie?'' Nick asks exasperated.

''Talk to him! He's your friend! It's Evan!'' Sophie answers.

''Oh...Okay...ew...'' Nick says judgementally completely ignoring the irony.

''What do you mean ew!? Evan is sweet and gentle and understanding and...I don't know...I really like him. I think dad likes him too...speaking of dad...He's acting weirder now.''

Nick shrugs,''Well what can you do? Dad's a weird guy. I'll see what I can do about you and Evan.''

''Thanks, Nick!'' Sophie exclaims on the other end of the phone making Nick flinch.

Nick dials Evan's number,''Um Evan?''

''Yeah?'' Evan asks sounding a little concerned.

''Will you ask out my sister already? She's tired of waiting on you dude.'' Nick cuts to the chase.

''Oh...Um...the phone's breaking up.'' Evan makes unconvincing noises into the phone and hangs up suddenly.

Nick laughs at his friend's antics and shugs it off. One of these days his sister and Evan will have worked things out.

* * *

Eventually, Paul had to head home so Nick kissed him goodbye before going back inside of the house to take his shower and go to sleep. He was feeling blissful after spending a day with his boyfriend.

The next morning his phone was flooded with texts once more.

Paul: Good morning my prince. I hope you slept well :D

Nick felt as though he was going to explode from how happy that good morning text made him feel.

Nick: Good morning my King. Same to you.

He knew that Paul loved the title Nick gave him by how fast the older man replied with a flurry of hearts. Nick felt like he was in middle school all the way over again. His heart was fluttering like crazy.

Paul: Can I see you again baby? Can you come visit me, darling?

Nick blushes and tries to ignore the pounding of his heart.

Nick: Yeah sure :D

Nick turns his attention to the other texts that he received.

Shannon: I miss you. I hope your father didn't scare you away...

Nick: No I've just been busy. I'll visit you guys soon.

Shannon: Ok. Love you ❤️

Nick switches over to Sophie

Sophie: Sooo last night I climbed through Evan's window and asked him out. I know dad always says the man should lead but Evan was taking forever.

Nick: Good job.

Sophie: We're dating now!

Nick: *thumbs up*

Gene(Who is now unblocked): You can't hide from me forever.

Nick decides to ignore the thinly veiled threat and go on with his day. He really wanted to spend time with his new love. He really wanted to cuddle with him again. He dialed his number and said hello excitedly as soon as he picked up the phone.

''Hello~'' Paul answers back sweetly.

''I wanna spend the day with you again. My schedule is clear so I want to fill it with you...are you busy?''

''No...the Kiss Kruise isn't until next year. I've just been handling contracts but I can put them down at any time...Wanna come over? I have a king-sized bed~'' Paul says cheerfully.

''Okay sure! Be over in a minute!'' Nick exclaims happily.

* * *

The two wrestled around and flirted playfully in the bed. They traded heated kisses between the play fighting. They were both clothed. Paul was in pajama bottoms and a wife beater and Nick was in jeans and a t-shirt.

Nick rolled on top of Paul and kissed him passionately. He loved the feeling of being in control and dominating someone he saw as powerful.

Paul cooed and moaned beneath him. Nick let out a moan of his own when Paul slips a hand under his t-shirt. Paul ran his hand across Nick's chest before settling on one of his nipples. The older man flicked and teased the bud roughly causing a shiver to go down Nick's spine. Nick felt himself get a little nervous. He wasn't ready for things to get this steamy, but it felt so good.

Paul slowly worked Nick out of his shirt before taking off his own. Nick sighs when they have skin to skin contact. Their kiss was now rushed and passionate.

Nick's hardness was straining against his jeans painfully so he fumbles to take himself out of his jeans.

Paul goes still against him and Nick grows nervous and wonders what he did wrong. He stops fumbling with his jeans and looks away nervously.

Paul purs,''Why did you stop? I just wanted to watch you...''

Nick gulps and fumbles with his jeans once more. He barely got the zip down before Paul's hand slid into his jeans and caressed his aching cock. Things were going so much faster than he expected them to. He was ready. His body was aching. He needed this.

Nick gasps and ruts against the other man's hand. It felt weird to have another man's hand caressing him but it felt better than when he did it himself,''Oh Paul...''

Paul smirks and circles the head teasingly.

Nick's voice goes down an octave,''Oh...Paul...yes like that...''

''Like that?'' Paul teases with a sly grin.

Nick felt embarrassed and refused to look at the older man beneath him. Paul tsks and whispers,''Look at me Nick...look at me and tell me you like it...or I'll stop...''

Nick bashfully looked him in the eye and whispered,''I like it...please don't stop...''

Paul caresses him for a little bit longer before drawing his hand back and motioning for Nick to grind down on him. Nick caught on quickly and they started making out once more.

Nick got so lost in kissing and caressing Paul that he didn't notice the door open. Neither did Paul. They were too engrossed in their kissing and playing.

''NICHOLAS!?''

His father's voice made him feel like he took a gunshot to the stomach.

''Nicholas what are you doing!?'' Gene yells sounding enraged,''Paul! What are you doing to my son!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!? OH MY GOD!''

Nick takes a few deep breathes before slowly facing his nightmare.

Gene looked absolutely horrified.

''Dad! It's not what it looks like-'' Gene cuts him off by lifting one finger.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gene says,''Leave. I need to speak to Paul.''

''But dad-''

''LEAVE!'' Gene yells causing Nick to flinch, Nick had never seen his dad so furious before. The look in his father's eyes scared him but he refused to back down.

''No!'' Nick yells standing his ground.

''No!? NO!? What do you mean no!?'' Gene growls looking on the verge of exploding. He takes a deep breath before turning his attention to Paul,''What the fuck is wrong with you Stanley!? It would have been one thing to catch you fucking Shannon. Hell, I might have even encouraged that but Nick!? My fucking son!? My fucking flesh and blood!? MY FUCKING BABY BOY!? What the fuck were you thinking!? What the fuck is wrong with you? How long has this been going on huh? How long have you been raping him?'' Gene exclaims his voice shaking.

If Nick didn't know any better he'd think his father was crying. His father rarely ever cried or showed any emotion but when he did it was haunting.

''L-Look Gene I-'' Paul tries to answer.

''That's my baby! That's my fucking baby I can't fucking believe you, Paul! You make me so fucking sick! Oh my God! How can I ever trust you again!? What were you thinking!? How long has this been going on!?'' Gene exclaims his voice breaking. Nick notices a single tear drop from his father's chin. He had to look away, it hurt too much to know that he was the cause of his father's pain.

''About a week...'' Paul mumbles.

''A week huh? You expect me to believe that?'' Gene challenges.

''Yeah...this is new...I felt bad about it-''

''Then why didn't you stop it! You are older than him! You know better! It's up to you to tell him no! Have you seriously been fucking my child!?'' Gene exclaims, Nick can hear that he is sobbing,''What the fuck Paul!? I thought you were my best friend?''

''I...I...he's old enough to make his own decisions!'' Paul yells.

''Nope. No...this has got to end!'' Gene abruptly snatches Nick by the arm,''C'mon Nick. I want to have a long talk with you and your mother and get you into counseling. This will not do.''

''He's 30 years old!'' Paul exclaims.

''Your ages bother me but not as much as the fact that you were supposed to be my best friend but you're going after my child sexually! I can't believe you! I just can't!''

Gene tries to pull Nick from the room but Nick stands his ground. He shakes his head,''No dad...I'm not going...I'm going to stay with Paul.''

Gene gaped at him in awe. Nick frowned watching as his father struggled not to burst into tears,''Y-You don't mean that...you don't! C'mon Nick! C'mon man! Don't you trust me? I would never try to hurt you...I know what's best for you and fucking my best friend is not it!''

''It's more than just fucking! I...I love him, dad!'' Nick yells back.

Gene gasps and shakes his head in disbelief,''You're still a boy! You don't know what you're saying Nick...You're just a boy!''

''I am not! I am a grown man! I am staying with my boyfriend! End of story!''

Gene lets go of Nick's sleeve and looks to Paul helplessly,''P-Paul...please...talk some sense into him...you've got to know my pain...what if you caught me with Evan? Imagine how that'd feel!''

Paul cringed at the mental image but shrugged it off and said,''I would throw a fit...and I wouldn't like it...but ultimately I would let Evan live his life...''

Gene shakes his head and bites back a sob. He lets out a yell of frustration and turns on his heel to leave the house in a rush,''My lawyer will hear about this!''

Paul sighs and deadpans,''I'll be waiting.''

The door is slammed so hard the floor rattles from the impact.

As soon as his father leaves Nick collapses against Paul's chest and lets out tears that he wasn't even aware he was holding back.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick fell asleep in Paul's arms. He felt comforted knowing that someone was there with him through his pain. A week went by and he hadn't heard anything from his father.

He did get nosy messages from various people though. He left them all on read.

Sophie: Nick? What's going on? Dad won't come out of his room. He hasn't come out in days!

Sophie: Nick? Why are you leaving me on read? What happened?

Sophie: Mom looks depressed and dad still won't come out of his room. Did something happen?

Sophie: Well...talk to me when you feel like it...

Evan: You okay man? I think my dad blocked me? I tried to visit him earlier this week but he wouldn't answer the door. Could you check on him for me? He seems to like you more 😢

Peter: Hiya Nicky. Hw hve you been fella? im just checkin on ya. Call me when you get the chance.

Peter: Its been a week. You okay?

Ace: Hiya kid. Why ain't you pickin up? Where's Paul?

Ace: I'll give you a few more days. If I don't hear from you I'm coming over there.

Nick rolls his eyes and hopes that it's an empty threat.

Shannon: I am so sorry baby! I don't judge you for this! When I was younger than you I did the exact same thing. It's completely okay. Please don't drop us from your life Nicky! Your father can't sleep or eat...please talk to us again!

Nick ignored how bad that made him feel inside.

Monique: Nick? How have you been? My dad seems worried. What happened?

Nick felt anger boiling in his gut. Why can't people just leave him alone? Paul's phone was in a worse state so the older man turned it off and ignored it completely.

Paul growls,''Stop reading them! Just keep ignoring them, baby!''

Nick tried to take his boyfriend's advice but just couldn't bring himself to.

The next day Nick woke up someone practically leaning on Paul's doorbell. Paul let's out a growl of annoyance but gets up to answer the door regardless.

When Paul opens the door he's greeted to Ace and Monique.

Strange.

So Ace's threat wasn't empty after all.

Nick cautiously walks down the stairs and looks at their visitors.

When Monique and Ace notice him they both give him a smile. The biggest smile came from Monique. Monique has had a crush on Nick for years and he disliked how clingy she was around him. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she has a thing for him. They attempted to date in the past but Monique just wasn't his thing.

''Good morning,'' Nick grumbles.

''Good morning,'' Monique says smiling.

''Soooo is there a reason for you guys being here this early?'' Paul deadpans looking at Ace suspiciously. Paul couldn't read his face because of the sunglasses.

Monique says gently,''We wanted to spend some time with you guys...''

Nick felt very uncomfortable at the idea,''Um...maybe we can take a rain check...''

Ace holds up a hand ignoring Nick completely,''I want to talk to you, Paul.''

Paul shrinks away from the other man in fear that he knows. He just has a feeling that everyone knows at this point. No one can keep their traps shut.

Paul takes a deep breath and says,''Meet me in my study.''

Ace nods and follows him up the stairs. Nick is left to stand around awkwardly with Monique. He had no idea what to say or do. He had no idea what she liked to do for fun and he was never good at small talk.

* * *

Paul's POV

Paul sits behind his desk and lets out a sigh of annoyance. Ace closes and locks the door behind him. He sits in front of Paul's desk and takes off his sunglasses.

Ace's gaze is sharp and focused. It was unnerving since Paul rarely saw him look so serious.

Ace asks,''What are you playin' at?''

''What do you mean?'' Paul counters.

''What in the hell possessed you to fuck your best friend's son? What, you comin' for Monique next!? If you touch a single hair on my little girl's head I will fucking kill you. Do you understand me? Your ass will be dead in the fucking ground Paul! What the fuck were you thinking even? I don't give a damn what you do in private with other people's children but fucking Gene's kid is a little too close to home!''

''Mind your own business...'' Paul mumbles his disposition cold.

''What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you seriously see nothing wrong with this!? Are you really that lonely!? What? You gonna build Never Never Land out here now? Should we get you a Monkey and name him Bubbles?''

Paul takes a deep breath and tries to steady his heart rate,''Wooo...so now you're comparing me to Michael Jackson? Wow. How is it any different from you and Wendy Moore!? Wendy was barely a few years older than Monique!''

''Wendy was not Gene's daughter though!'' Ace counters.

''You guys are fucking hypocrites! It's okay for us to fuck nearly underaged girls but as soon as I fuck a younger man I get called a fucking pedophile!''

''Maybe you need to take into consideration how your actions affect other people!'' Ace yells.

''What the fuck does this have to do with you!?'' Paul screams back.

''It has all to do with me! Gene spent nearly all of that night crying in my arms you fucking asshole!'' Ace counters.

''I see where you are coming from but this fight is between me, Gene, and Nick!'' Paul says defensively.

''No! It involves all of us now!'' Ace argues.

''HOW!?'' Paul shouts.

''Because I don't like it and I want it to STOP! It gives me the fucking creeps and Nick needs to be with someone his own fucking age!'' Ace yells.

''Ooooh you're seeing red...you should see your face...it's a red as a fucking tomato. Calm down Ace you're going to have a fucking stroke!'' Paul chastises.

''Fuck you! This shit is gross and I want it to stop today!'' Ace yells.

''How is it affecting you though? Why get your panties in a twist over what me and my boyfriend do!?''

''Don't call him that! He is just a kid!''

''You know what Ace...I think you're hiding behind this whole ''he's a kid thing'' I think there's something else that's bothering you! Is it because I'm finally happy and I've met someone that I care for!? You've never been happy for me! You've never wanted to see me happy with someone! Every time I got into a new relationship you always had an issue with it!''

Paul starts to mock Ace's voice,''Oh her tits are too small, her teeth are too crooked, are you seriously about to date a guy? Are you seriously a faggot, Paulie? Ew.. he's so ugly, I can't believe you're a fucking homo, and on and on and on and on! Mind your own fucking business Ace!''

Ace slams his fist down on the table,''I have a right to my own opinions!''

''You are NEVER fucking happy for me! You NEVER support me or make me feel like you care for me! I always feel that no matter what I do it is never good enough for you! I feel like you never were my friend and that you never gave a shit about me!'' Paul cries.

''I do care about you Paulie! I fuckin' love you! I'm only lookin' out for you!'' Ace exclaims.

''Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard this shit for so long! I'm sick of it! Just tell me what the real problem is!'' Paul yells exasperated.

''What the fuck could a 30-year-old kid do for you that I can't!?'' Ace screams in reply.

The room falls silent and Paul is left to ponder over the words that just left Ace's mouth.

Suddenly all of the stares Ace gave him and jokes made sense. Ace's hugs lingered much too long and his jokes were much too raunchy. His gazes filled with lust and longing. Paul just mistook the gazes for Ace being high off his ass and struggling to see. All of Ace's gay jokes fell into place along with trying to make Paul kiss him as a ''joke'' along with Ace crawling into his bed some tours because he was ''cold''.

The sour looks Ace gave Gene whenever he and Paul would get a little too close for comfort. The mean spirited gay jokes directed at Paul for his lisp. The ''joke'' Ace made about wondering how good Paul's lips would feel on his cock. The moments he ''jokingly'' poked Paul with his arousal, gauging his reaction. Pushing and prodding.

How did Paul not see this until now!?

A few tears escape Ace's eyes and he hides his face in his hair. He fumbles to put back on his sunglasses and everything starts to make sense in Paul's mind.

Paul thought for the longest time that Ace just wanted to make his life hard. That Ace was just jealous of his success and his love life. It never crossed his mind that he may have been jealous in a different way.

''U-Um...'' Paul starts.

''Can it.'' Ace deadpans sniffling some,''Do what you want, but I don't have to be near you. And neither does my daughter.''

Paul was at a loss for words. Everything felt strange. His whole world was turned upside down. Everything he thought he knew about Ace was wrong.

''A-Ace...I'm sorry man...'' Paul whispers.

Ace shrugs and waves him off.

Paul reaches out to him. Ace dodges his hand and says,''Well...you know Nick and Monique have a bit of a thing going on? They dated on and off for a little while...''

Paul blinks a few times. He feels a sinking sensation in his chest,''T-They did?''

Ace nods slowly and points towards the window behind Paul.

The two were sitting down in Paul's garden sitting side by side chatting away and giggling like old friends.

''She's going for him Paul...She's a much better fit...don't you think?'' Ace says with a sly smile.

Paul's stomach churned. They did look like a very cute couple. Paul couldn't possibly stand a chance against Monique. What if Nick was just a confused boy that wanted to rebel against his father to get his attention?

Why would someone as young and beautiful as Nick want an old shriveled up man like him anyway?

Paul blinks back a few tears and whispers,''I wish them well...they do make a cute couple...''

Ace's smile grows,''I could say the same for us...''

Paul let Ace place a hand on his shoulder. Paul notices that Nick is looking up at them every so often. He hopes that Nick doesn't see them from where he is sitting.

Paul feels completely numb, completely void of feelings and thoughts. Time seems to be standing still as Ace wraps an arm around him and uses the other hand to Paul's head and tilt his chin just so. Paul doesn't flinch from the gentle kiss that is placed on his lips.

Ace swiftly shuts the curtains with his now free hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick wishes that he didn't see it. He really wished that he didn't. His stomach sank to the ground as soon as their lips touched. Time started to stand still and Nick felt his lungs clench. He could hardly breathe.

Nick felt as though his brain was floating far beyond his line of consciousness. Paul and Ace...Paul and Ace were a thing?

Why didn't Paul let him know?

How could Paul hide something like this from him? He didn't know who to believe or where to go. He felt around his pockets for his keys. He needed to go home and think.

He wanted to sleep everything away. He couldn't take the idea of Paul lying to him all this time. He couldn't take the thoughts that kept racing through his mind.

Were Ace and Paul always a thing?

Ace did talk a lot about being ''free''. He did say that he's known about his sexuality at a young age. Did that mean that Paul also was aware of his sexuality and both of them were a couple? How could Paul lie to him like that? How could he make a fool of him?

Nick was willing to stand by his side and even ruin his relationship with his father for Paul. Only for him to be fucking Ace behind his back!?

What the fuck!?

What was Paul playing at? What was Ace playing at?

Who could he trust?

Could he even trust Monique?

''Hey Nick...what's wrong?'' Monique asks softly.

''N-Nothing...Look, I've gotta go.'' Nick says hurriedly and he rushes to his car ignoring Monique calling after him. He needed to get out of the as soon as possible.

Nick couldn't even remember the drive home. He walked into his house clutching his now aching head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed his father sitting on his couch.

His father sat there eyeing him up and down his legs and arms were crossed. He looked heavily guarded and very angry. Nick was not in the mood for any more arguments.

His mother comes in from his kitchen,''Oh! Hello Nicky! We need to take you grocery shopping soon...Your fridge is completely empty save for some expired milk...oh...what's wrong honey?''

Shannon pulls Nick in for a hug and he cries softly on her shoulder. Nick feels all of the sobs he was holding inside burst forth. He felt embarrassed for letting his father see him like this but he just couldn't contain his pain anymore.

Shannon lets him cry for a little while before pulling away and asking,''What's the matter? Did something happen?''

Nick hiccuped and looked at his father. He didn't want to say anything in front of him. Shannon noticed this and said,''Your father will not freak out...I had a long talk with him. If it's about you and Paul's relationship we can take it. You are a grown man now...when I was your age I dated a man Paul's age as well...it's all a part of growing up.''

Gene takes in a sharp breath as though he was on the verge of protesting but holds back.

Nick whimpers,''I...I...Ace and Paul...they...Ace...Ace kissed Paul and Paul let him...''

Shannon gasps,''Ace kissed Paul in front of you!? What the hell? What kind of kiss!?''

Nick sobs and that's all Shannon needed to know.

Gene looks to be thinking over something before he speaks up,''Maybe that's for the best Nick...Ace has been after Paul for nearly fifty years...I think it's best for Paul to be with a man his own age. I think it's best for you to stay out of it and let grown people sort out their own issues. There are plenty of fish in the sea and Paul had a moment of weakness with you...he was just lonely Nick.''

''So what you're saying is that you knew about them?'' Nick asks feeling betrayed.

Gene goes rigid and doesn't answer.

Shannon notices how sad Gene's words made their son so he motions for Gene to be quiet,''I think what your father is trying to say is Paul and Ace have a history that doesn't mean that Paul loves you any less...old people can be complicated.''

Gene sighs,''Could you please stop sugar coating everything! Him and Paul being together is WRONG! End of story! I'd rather Paul be with Ace than have him continue to defile my fucking child!''

Shannon sighs and says,''Get some sleep Nick...me and your father only stopped by to check on you...''

Nick nods and walks up to his room and flops down on his pillows. The onslaught of tears doesn't stop. He couldn't stop crying even if he tried. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. How could Paul do this to him?

Nick trusted him.

He was so fucking stupid and naive. How could he think that Paul truly wanted to be with him? The man literally walked out on their first date.

Nick pushed all of his racing thoughts away and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Paul's POV

''Ace! W-What are you doing?'' As soon as the curtains closed it was as if Paul's brain fog had lifted. He felt Ace press up against him from behind.

Paul felt trapped between his desk and his window,''C-Cut it out Ace! What are you doing!?''

Ace's hands roamed freely up and down his thighs and it gave Paul a very vivid flashback. A flashback that brought tears to his eyes.

The flashback came with other little flashbacks littered within them. They were vivid for how muddled Paul's brain was at the time.

Paul gasped and suddenly began screaming,''Oh my God! Oh my God! Get off of me!''

His mind flashed to blurred images of a ceiling. Paul's mind was swimming, he was intoxicated. He felt hands roaming his body.

The stench of booze permeated the air and made him gag.

He was being hushed and petted.

Where were his clothes? Where was he!?

Faint giggles filled the air as hands touched him in places he didn't consent to. Kisses were left on his neck and face and light nibbles made Paul drunkenly bat the other person away.

Paul can faintly remember a very drunk Ace above him.

Touching, groping, pinching, pulling, sucking.

Paul struggles as his body is violated. His limbs feel too heavy to defend himself so he screams for help instead.

Paul remembers hearing,''Shut up you whiny bitch!'' Before a fist collided with his face an everything went black.

Current day Paul lets out a shrill scream as he pushes Ace off of him.

Ace looks confused and asks,''What's wrong with you?''

''You raped me!'' Paul screams running to the door,''Multiple times! You drugged me! oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! How did I forget! How am I just now remembering this!? Oh my God!''

Ace looks completely confused,''You sure that was me Paulie? I don't remember doing anything like that! I wouldn't do that to you, Paulie!''

''You were so high off your ass and so drunk Ace! You don't even remember what you had for breakfast today! How can you remember this!?'' Paul screams through his tears.

''Calm down...just take a deep breath...'' Ace says looking worried for Paul's mental health.

''I repressed those memories...but Oh God...I can't fucking deal with this! I can't! Where's Nick!?'' Paul exclaimed leaving the room in search of his boyfriend.

When he goes downstairs he's met with a worried Monique.

Monique asks softly,''What's wrong Paul?''

''Where's Nick!?'' Paul exclaims.

''He went home...'' Monique says looking sad.

Ace gets defensive,''What happened sugarplum? Did he fucking hurt you!? I swear to fucking God if he hurts a hair on your fucking head-''

''Get out!'' Paul yells suddenly.

Ace looks over at him shocked at the treatment he was getting.

''GET OUT! Both of you! Get out of my house!'' Paul yells pushing both of them towards the door. Monique nods and leaves without a word.

Ace has a vengeful look in his eye,''Okay...I see how it is...''

Paul slams the door behind them and falls onto the floor his body wracked with sobs.

The day went by in a blur. Later on in the day, he was jolted from his depressed daze by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up without thinking.

Peter's voice yelled loudly through the speakers,''How fucking dare you!? How could you rape Nick!? I knew you were a sick puppy and I knew you weren't to be fucking trusted! You are such a sick piece of shit! And what's this about you verbally abusing Monique huh!? And pushing her!? She's just a fucking kid! You can't fight a fucking kid you piece of fucking shit! I oughtta beat your fucking ass! If I ever see you again you are fucking dead! Do you hear me!? DEAD!''

And just like that, the call ended.

Paul tried to wrap his mind around all that he just heard. He barely had time to contemplate it before his phone started ringing once more.

This time it was Gene.

Gene's voice was steady as he said,''I'm suing you. I am also getting a restraining order against you for me and my son. You will be put in prison for the things that you have done. I will make sure of it.''

Paul blinks a few times,''W-What? What did I do?''

''Don't play fucking dumb! I know that you took advantage of my son. I know that you've been doing this a lot longer than you say you have...why did you put your hands on Monique!? I know that you're a jealous prick but that's going too far. That young lady had nothing to do with your sick shit! Why can't my son be happy with someone his own age without you going into a jealous fucking rage!? And what's this about you rejecting Ace and calling him out of his name!? Ace loves you, Paul! Are you seriously going to reject him and go for my son instead!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?'' Gene sounds livid and on the verge of yelling.

Paul chokes on a sob and shakes his head furiously,''No! No! Listen! You've got it all wrong!''

Gene sighs,''I'm done with your dramatic bullshit.''

''No! Please, Gene! Please! Just listen! Just listen!-''

Gene hangs up the phone.

Paul lets out a shuddering breath and whispers,''He raped me...''


	7. Chapter 7

Nick hadn't heard from Paul in almost two weeks and it was worrying him. His heart still ached and he wanted to speak to him again.

There was another part of him that was so fucking angry that he just wanted to scream. What was stopping Paul from talking to him!? So much for loving him and caring for him!

What the fuck? Did Nick really mean so little to the man that Paul never felt compelled to pick up the phone and fucking call him!? Fucking seriously?

Monique had recently asked him out and he politely declined. The only person he wanted was Paul. He wished he wasn't so hung up on him.

Nick was currently having dinner with his parents. Sophie and Evan decided to have their dinner separate and Nick hated the envy that boiled in his gut every time he saw their lovey-dovey banter and the smile that came upon his father's face when he saw the two of them together.

Nick resented being looked at like a disappointment in comparison to his sister.

Shannon breaks him from his train of thought by asking him why he isn't eating.

Nick mumbles,''Um...I just wanna go to bed.''

Shannon pouts and looks to Gene for help.

Gene sighs,''Look...I've been quiet about this for a long while but I wish you'd just get over this! There are so many fish in the sea!''

''Paul was perfect though.'' Nick mumbles.

Gene scoffs,''How!? You hardly know him!''

''I know enough...I just want him...'' Nick mumbles.

''You're being a brat! What!? Are you trying to get back at me for something!?'' Gene exclaims loudly.

''No...not everything is about you.'' Nick gripes glaring at his father.

Gene sighs before asking,''How long has he been touching you? When did it begin? Were you a child? Did he offer you treats in exchange? Did he threaten you into silence?"

''NO! You keep asking this and the answer is still no! We just started dating a few weeks ago! It's nothing! We've never even had sex! It wasn't about sex but for companionship!'' Nick exclaims.

''So you're just lonely? Were you looking for a replacement daddy figure? Where have I failed you, Nick?'' Gene asks sincerely.

Nick scoffs and gets up from the table.

Shannon facepalms.

''The one time I find a guy that I like and he ghosts me!'' Nick huffs out looking defeated.

There was a flash in Gene's eyes that made Nick suspicious. His father was hiding something,''Dad...is there something you want to tell me?''

Gene shakes his head slowly,'' No. Now sit down and finish your food.''

''You did something to him! What did you do to Paul!?'' Nick exclaims.

''I threatened him with prison...where he should be...he has a restraining order against him,'' Gene says nonchalantly.

Nick gasps and runs for the door.

Gene is hot on his heels with Shannon,''Don't you dare go out there to see him! It will do nothing but hurt him! Do you want to see him behind bars!?''

''Dad! Dad, please! Lift it please!'' Nick pleads.

''No!''

''Please!'' Nick practically yells.

''No.''

''PLEASE! FUCKING LIFT IT! HOW COULD YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND DO THIS! HOW CAN YOU SIT AROUND AND FUCKING WONDER WHY I DON'T TRUST YOU!? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND WOULD TRUST A MANIPULATIVE BASTARD LIKE YOU ANYWAY? I FUCKING HATE BEING AROUND YOU! YOU ARE SO CONTROLLING AND JUDGEMENTAL! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME BUT YOU FUCKING DON'T! YOU DON'T! LIFT THE GODDAMNED RESTRAINING ORDER SO THAT I CAN GO SEE HIM!'' Nick screams all the rage inside of him spewing out at once.

Gene flinches a little. He crosses his arms and keeps his face stoic,''Are you done?''

''Fuck you! Go to fucking hell!'' Nick shouts before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

Shannon is quick to open the door and chase after him,''No! Baby, please! Please! There's no need to do this! Please! Please don't leave! It'd tear your father's heart to pieces! Please! I know it seems like he doesn't care baby but he's just trying to look stronger than he is! Come back, baby! Your father is crazy about you! He only wants the best for you! If you leave it's really going to destroy him! Please, Nick! Please!''

Nick continues walking so Shannon changes the focus.

''If you leave, Gene will make Paul suffer for it...'' Shannon says her voice trembling.

Nick stops walking and turns back to his mom slowly.

''The boys have been giving Paul hell...he's been ostracized and cut off from the group...Peter plans to kill him...I don't know if he will go through with it...but Peter has tried to harm him in the past...'' Shannon says softly.

''Why? Why is everyone being like this!?'' Nick exclaims.

''Everyone is carrying their own baggage...including your father...'' Shannon says softly.

''I'm so lonely without him mom...''Nick mumbles and shakes his head,''I feel like such a fucking wimp for saying something like that...'' He feels himself blush so he looks away.

Shannon nods in understanding.

Nick takes a deep breath and walks back into the house. When he enters he sees his father sitting on the couch looking down at the floor. He looks lost and depressed. Nick has no time to focus on that and instead yells,''C'mon dad. We're gonna pay Paul a visit!''

Gene looks ready to protest but Nick cuts him off.

''Look, I don't give a shit what went down between you two back in the day but it's over now! We need to go see him! It's so unfair that you blocked him out of your life like this without once talking to him about anything! You basically kicked him out of your life over some petty fucking gossip! So c'mon! We're paying Paul a visit!'' Nick yells and storms off to his car.

* * *

The ride there was awkward and Nick spent the ride focusing on what he was going to say when they got to Paul's house.

He wasted no time pressing the button outside of the gate. He repeatedly struck the button until Paul's voice was heard over the intercom,''What!? What is it!?''

''Paul...It's me...I'm here with dad...we're gonna set things straight and he's going to apologize for the hell he put you through!'' Nick says sternly.

Gene looks shocked in the passenger's seat but Nick ignores his father completely The gates open and Nick parks the car inside.

To Nick's surprise, Paul was standing by the door smiling in his pj's. Paul welcomed him with open arms. The two shared a loving embrace before Paul let them in and lead them to his living room.

The air was thick between them as they sat there. Paul was sitting on a couch across from the couch that Nick and Gene were sitting on.

Paul looks at Gene expectantly but the other man refuses to even so much as look at him.

Gene mumbles,''I'm NOT apologizing.''

Paul sighs and nods expectantly,''Yeah...thought as much, ya stubborn ass.''

Nick snickers a little at their bickering.

Gene sighs through his nose,''This is stupid-''

Paul cuts him off,''No. Actually, it's not...what was truly stupid is how you heard a little bit of bullshit from Ace and ran with it! Do you know why Ace told you all of those lies Gene?''

Gene glares at Paul suspiciously.

''He lied to you to cover up the fact that I recently uncovered the repressed memories I have of him raping me MULTIPLE TIMES! As you know, me and Ace liked to hit up bars from time to time...and...I know that alcohol can make you woozy, sleepy, and blackout but I can handle my liquor better than that...I typically had no more than four drinks...alcohol doesn't make you feel the way that whatever he put in my drinks made me feel...he drugged me Gene...he fucking drugged me!'' Paul exclaims.

''Why are you just now talking about this?'' Gene asks suspiciously.

''Ace started groping me and kissing me in my study and the way he did it sent a bunch of images rushing into my brain...There were so many thoughts swirling in my head and it was like a punch to the gut...I kept getting images of him above me on a hotel bed...naked and laughing at me as I struggled...he would call me so many names and taunt me! He even punched me a few times to knock me out! I remember it, Gene! I remember screaming for you! I remember him gagging me with his...'' Paul gags at the memory and starts to cry.

Nick looks horrified. He had no idea how to handle the situation.

Luckily Gene did, Gene went over to the other couch at lightning speed and pulled Paul into his lap. He let the other man cry into his chest. His sobs were nearly hysterical,''Where the fuck were you, Gene!? Why didn't you hear me call for you!? I needed you! He hurt me!''

Nick had to blink back a few tears.

Gene was silently crying as he rocked Pual back and forward,''I'll never let him hurt you again Paul...I-I'm so sorry. I...I was so caught up with my own feelings...I was caught up with my own shit...Ace could be very cruel when he was under the influence...I saw it...but I just didn't want to...I saw it and I thought...I thought...fucking hell...I thought you wanted it!''

Paul gapes at Gene,''W-what?''

''I...I went to check on you two one night...you were knocked out and naked. Ace was naked as well. He was still awake and grinning on the bed next to you...It looked like it was consensual...I didn't see the actual sex but...I just assumed that the both of you were a thing...I...I didn't know that people could repress something like this! I still don't know how that works...You've got to see that this is such a bizarre situation! What was I to make of it!?'' Gene says softly.

Paul nods,''I understand...I get it...This whole situation is completely fucked...''

''When Ace said that you have been raping my son behind my back all I could think of was ways to protect him...I never for once thought that he was projecting his crimes onto you...This band is so fucking sick...'' Gene sighs shaking his head.

''We need fucking therapy.'' Paul mumbles.

Gene sighs,''What would make him do something like that!?''

''I don't know and I don't care...'' Paul mumbles.

Nick mumbles,''I heard somewhere that alcohol lowers your inhibitions...so...he may have been wanting to do that for a long time and was holding back...so as soon as he got high and sloppy drunk his brain went on autopilot?''

''Don't make excuses for him Nick,'' Paul mumbles in return.

''Okay. I'm sorry.'' Nick says nodding.

''I will have a long talk with him tomorrow...'' Gene grunts sounding exhausted.

Paul snuggles close to Gene's chest and the older man held Paul bridal style as he got up from the couch,''Get some sleep, Paul...I will take care of everything. Just sleep okay? I am so sorry for all of this.''

''It's okay...I love you...'' Paul mumbles.

''I love you too...'' Gene answers.

Nick could do nothing but watch. He didn't know what to do or think. It was all too much.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gene went to his lawyer and had the restraining order lifted. After taking care of that his mind focused on finding Ace and getting him to tell his side of the story.

He dials his number and as soon as Ace answers he says,''We need to talk. Specifically me, you and Paul.''

Ace's tone is defensive,''What for? I don't want to see him!''

''Ace...please...'' Gene sighs out tiredly.

Ace is quiet for a moment before agreeing to the meeting.

They decided to meet in Gene's study. The air was thick and Paul refused to so much as look at Ace.

When Gene questions him about what he'd done Ace is quick to defend himself and deflect any blame. Paul expected as much so he doesn't react. Until Ace accuses him of making it up.

''Just because you can't remember it, I made it up!? Ace you can hardly remember anything! Did you know that you spent an entire month at my house in 1993?'' Paul asks glaring at him.

Ace scoffs,''How the fuck am I supposed to remember the 90's!?''

''So you don't remember why I kicked you out?'' Paul questions.

Ace shakes his head.

''You stuck your hand in my pants.'' Paul deadpans.

Ace scoffs and throws his hands up,''So what!? I was drunk! It was most likely a fuckin joke Paulie! A joke! I don't remember jack shit!''

Paul sighs,''Ace...we really could have had something if it wasn't for the drugs and your fucked up impulses...''

Ace deflates after hearing that,''I'm sorry Paulie...you deserve better...''

Paul doesn't answer and Gene shuffles a little struggling to say anything that wouldn't be considered rude and unfeeling.

The rest of the meeting went downhill from there they all left grumpy and annoyed with one another. Paul had long since given up on trusting Ace. Every time he attempted to trust the man his trust was violated in one way or another. He was sick of it. He was sick of trying to mend a relationship that Ace clearly didn't give a fuck about. He was over the excuses and the half-assed attempts to be civil.

Paul picked up his bag and simply left the room without so much as looking at the other men. Something in him had snapped the night that Gene turned his back on him when he needed him the most. Sure Paul knew that if Gene was aware of his situation he would have helped but Gene's strong opposition to his relationship with Nick made him just as untrustworthy as Ace.

Paul had no idea who he could trust. He felt incredibly isolated and alone. There was no one that he could open up to other than Nick. No one else even so much as attempted to understand him. Paul had finally become okay with that fact. He was okay with his feelings of isolation. That feeling was incredibly familiar anyway.

Paul went over to Nick's house immediately after and was shocked when he was greeted with a bone-crushing hug.

Paul returned the hug slowly and Nick exclaimed,''Paul I am so sorry about everything you've been through! I wish I knew what I could do to help you! I will do everything in my power to help you to feel better baby! Anything! Just name it!''

Paul doesn't know why that made tears prickle in his eyes. Before he can stop them, sobs escape him and he collapses against Nick's chest and lets himself fall apart. Nick discreetly locks the door behind Paul and guides him to the couch. Nick lets Paul use him as a pillow and lays there in support of him.

''I love you, Paul. You are so brave...so fucking brave...'' Nick says blinking back tears of his own.

''No. You are. I can't believe you stood up to your father for me! I will admit that I thought that since you were young you were just messing around with me. But you have shown me that you are completely serious and that you truly do love and care for me. Thank you, Nick! Thank you!'' Paul sobs against his chest.

''Baby...you know what we need?'' Nick asks suddenly.

Paul looks up curiously,''Hm?''

''We need a vacation,'' Nick says with an excited grin.

Paul mirrors the grin,''That sounds fabulous baby! You're a genius! We both just need to get away!''

Nick nods excitedly and pulls Paul into a bone-crushing hug. Paul laughs and struggles to breathe at the same time. He felt the weight on his shoulders suddenly lift.

Finally, he'd be able to have a peaceful time with his boyfriend. A peaceful time away from it all. It sounded truly delightful.

Nick put finding their vacation into Paul's hands because he knew how much his bossy boyfriend loved to lead. To his surprise the resort that Paul picked was a very reclusive celebrity resort that wasn't very fancy looking, it just looked cozy and demure. The exact opposite of what Nick expected him to pick. He guessed that he had a lot more to learn about his boyfriend.

They both began packing that night. They also made a truce to leave their phones behind. Sure, they might catch fire for it later but who cares? They couldn't put their lives and their happiness on hold to please all of the people in their lives. They had to live for themselves.

They were scheduled to leave in two days and Nick felt like he was going to burst with happiness.

Finally, he'd have Paul all to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Nick did as soon as they made it to the resort was jump into the shower. He was startled halfway through by Paul stepping in with him.

The shower started off normal. Paul washed and kept his hands to himself until Nick let his guard down.

Nick had a hard time keeping his legs straight as Paul lathered him up with soap. He rubbed, squeezed, and gently flicked Nick's nipples which were even more sensitive due to the thin lather of soap on them.

Nick ended up falling back onto Paul who kept him steady by leaning against the wall. Paul continued his assault on Nick's sensitive nipples a little longer. Paul watched as Nick's cock sprang to life due to his ministrations.

Paul let out a throaty laugh and slid his hand down Nick's flat stomach, passed his trimmed pubic hair, and right to his hardened member.

Paul pumped Nick lazily teasing him and trying to get the younger man to beg. Nick tried to get the older man to speed up. He even thrust forward into Paul's hand a few times.

''Nu-uh gorgeous...keep those hips still or I'm stopping...'' Paul whispers.

Nick bites back a whine and stills his hips. Paul's teasing strokes bring tears of frustration to Nick's eyes. He just wanted to come at this point.

''Please...Please make me come Paul...please!'' Nick exclaims.

''Soon...I don't like you calling me Paul though...how about sir?'' Paul suggests.

''How about Daddy?'' Nick suggests back and Paul goes rigid against him. Paul lets out a sigh through his nose and nibbles at Nick's neck a little he strokes Nick's cock faster.

''Daddy?'' Nick asks still wondering if it is okay to call Paul that.

''Yes?'' Paul mumbles against his neck. Nick can feel Paul rocking his hardness against his thigh. Nick smiles feeling proud that he was getting Paul so worked up.

''Please let me come, Daddy?'' Nick whines.

Paul complies, he strokes Nick to completion while rubbing his cock against Nick's thigh. When Nick comes undone he lets out a shuddering breath and his hips buckle. Paul keeps him steady.

After Nick comes down from his high he notices that Paul is still hard.

''You want help with that?'' Nick asks.

''Only if you want to...being old is like having permanent whiskey dick...we could be here forever...'' Paul says looking embarrassed.

''Oh...that's okay...'' Nick says smiling.

It does take him a long while to get Paul off. The water is ice cold by the time Paul comes. Paul struggled to stay hard for long and looked embarrassed about it so Nick worked hard to make Paul feel better about himself and encouraged him by letting him know that he was enjoying himself.

Nick swallowed all of Paul's come and rubbed his cheek against the other man's thigh gazing up at him with admiration in his eyes.

Paul smiles down at him and runs a hand through his hair. He mumbles,''You're gonna have to help me out of here baby...My knees have locked up.''

Nick cracks up and helps his lover out of the shower.

The two spend the rest of the evening cuddled up against one another. Nick felt safe in Paul's arms.

The room is silent save for the hum of the television Paul breaks the silence with the question that has been running around in his head since for the past hour,''Sooo...Daddy hm?''

''Huh? What?'' Nick asks flustered.

''Where did the Daddy thing come from?'' Paul asks softly.

''Well...Um you know...I don't know...It's just you're older than me and yeah...'' Nick frantically answers.

''Hmm okay.'' Paul mumbles running his fingers through Nick's hair,''You know...I had a Daddy once...years ago...I called him Papi though...we didn't really do anything kinky it was just how I addressed him. It drove Ace and Peter crazy. They hated it for whatever reason. Peter would gag every time I called him.''

''How did they know? How did they meet him I mean?'' Nick asks curiously.

''He was our road manager...'' Paul answers shrugging.

''Oh...I am so confused...there's so much to learn about you...It's crazy.'' Nick mumbles.

''There's a lot for me to learn about you too...'' Paul says in return.

''I'm boring,'' Nick replies.

''You're not. You're very interesting.'' Paul counters.

''Are you sure it isn't just because I remind you of my dad?'' Nick asks looking up at him.

''What makes you say that?'' Paul asks sitting up.

''It's just that...I...I...okay...so you remember when we fell asleep on the couch right?'' Nick asks.

''Yeah...'' Paul replies looking confused.

''Well...You whispered dad's name in your sleep and I was thinking that maybe I was a replacement for him?'' Nick asks feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

''Nah...Gene is my brother! I love Gene a lot but not the same way that I love you...I will admit that when I was younger I did have feelings for him but when I realized that they would never be reciprocated I moved on...You do remind me a lot of your father but that is not why I'm with you...also...I dream about him a lot...I don't mean that in a sexual way I mean that I dream about the good ol' days a lot...I dream of being on the road and doing shows and being young...I remember my youth fondly...'' Paul explains smiling.

''I understand...'' Nick mumbles snuggling against his chest.

''This is kind of unrelated but when did you and Monique date?'' Paul asks his tone sounded worried.

Nick looked into Paul's eyes and saw that they were darting a little with fear. Paul started nibbling at his bottom lip a little while waiting on an answer.

''Um well we first started dating I think about like...ten or so years ago? I don't remember? I think I was at a Kiss convention helping dad with something and she was there helping her dad and she kept kind of following me around and stuff...I don't consider her to be my ex-girlfriend or anything. I wouldn't even call what we did dating. It's just that a lot of people around us kept trying to pair us with each other...Our dads consider us to be a thing but I don't...'' Nick says softly.

Paul nods, he still looks nervous and his eyes are darting around some. Nick panics to calm his anxious lover down,''B-But that doesn't mean anything because now I'm with you! I won't leave Monique for you! I promise! I'm not even attracted to her. I have no interest so there's no need to be jealous.''

''I'm not jealous...'' Paul mumbles nibbling on his thumb a little,''What makes you say that?''

''You look scared that I'm going to leave you...'' Nick says gently.

''I'm not...I'm fine...'' Paul says his tone is still anxious.

''Well if it makes you feel any better... I was really jealous of you and Ace...I thought that you were hiding things from me and that you have been lying to me this entire time. I felt like you and Ace had this secret lair or something that the both of you would hide at or something you know? And the way my dad made things sound between you two didn't make things better for my self-esteem. Dad made it seem like you were head over heels for Ace in the '70s...'' Nick says pouting a little.

Paul sighs,''That's because I was...but Ace wasn't very nice to me...but that's another story for another day...''

''Was it because he is closeted?'' Nick asks softly.

''Yes...he still is closeted...he'll do anything to stay that way...That's why I'm still shocked at that little stunt he pulled...'' Paul says tiredly.

''There's so much that I want to ask you but I just don't know where to begin?'' Nick says, his mind was literally swimming with all of the information that he was learning about his boyfriend. Dating someone much older than you was harder than Nick had originally thought it would be. The biggest part that made Nick insecure was the past and all of the baggage that his boyfriend carried. What if Nick just wasn't enough for him and could never measure up to the partners of his past?

''Shoot.'' Paul mumbles.

''What's your safe word?''

Paul's eyes go ridiculously wide and he blinks them a few times,''Excuse me? My what!? Where did that come from?''

''Well...we did something a little kinky in the shower so...'' Nick trails off with a shrug.

''Don't laugh at me but...it's bananas...'' Paul says snickering.

''Oh okay! Bananas it is!'' Nick says gleefully.

Paul chuckles a little before saying,''Are you okay with being tied to the bed?''

''Yeah...why?'' Nick asks looking at him curiously.

''Well I went sex toy shopping recently and bought a really nice vibrator that I think you might enjoy...sooo...'' Paul shrugs.

''So you want to tie me down and tease me with it?'' Nick asks looking more and more excited.

''Yes...I do...'' Paul says mirroring Nick's smile.

Nick was naked as the day he was born in mere seconds. His breathing was labored and he looked eager.

''Awww such an eager little slut...'' Paul praised him with a smile.

Nick had never been tied down on a bed before. He let Paul take control. The part that frightened him a little was when Paul put a blindfold on him.

''A blindfold?'' Nick asks breathlessly.

''Yesss...To heighten the sensation...'' Paul moans from the bottom fo the bed. He was busy tying Nick's feet down.

''I-I've never done something like this before...'' Nick says nervously.

''Trust me baby...I'm gonna blow your mind.'' Paul moans from the foot of the bed.

Nick lets out a sigh through his nose and lets his boyfriend take control. It felt really weird to be tied down and unable to see. Even the sheets against his back felt weird.

He hears Paul turn on the vibrator and bits his lip in anticipation. Judging from the sound the toy was making, it must be huge.

Nick shivers some and Paul mumbles,''Don't worry...I'm not putting it inside of you...it's one of those vibrators that you rub on your dick...''

Nick lets out a sigh of relief but is still very nervous. He's never done this before.

A shout is ripped from his throat as soon as Paul presses it to the tip of his cock. The vibrations are so strong that Nick feels as though his orgasm is going to be ripped from him already.

''Fuck! Fuck! Wait! Wait I'm gonna come! Slow down!'' Nick shouts.

Paul chuckles above him maliciously and takes the vibrator off of him to give him time to breathe.

Nick can feel Paul tracing his thigh slowly and trailing kisses on one of them.

Nick sighs,''It's so strong...fuck...I don't think I'm ready for it...''

''It doesn't matter...Daddy wants to see you come...'' Paul moans.

''But I don't wanna come...'' Nick whines his body is still shivering.

''Too bad,'' Paul growls he puts the vibrator back onto Nick's now leaky cock and turns it up to the highest setting.

Nick screams so loud that he worries that they might get a complaint from the neighbors. The stray thought is quickly swept away. He is hit with the most intense orgasm that he's ever felt in his life. He struggles against the ties that are holding him in place. His back arches up off of the bed as he loses himself to the pleasure. After a few moments of writhing and gasping, he's out like a light.

The last thing he hears before passing out is Paul chuckling above him.


	10. Chapter 10

The weather was gorgeous. Nick and Paul were both reclining by the pool of the resort. The watched as the sun reflected off of the surface of the water. Nick had already swum a few times but watching the water made him want to swim again. There was a sauna nearby as well as a few jacuzzis.

Nick thought for a moment how delicious Paul would look pinned against the side of the jacuzzi with his head thrown back while moaning his name over and over again.

He was becoming more of a pervert as the days went by.

Nick let his eyes wander Paul's body. Said man was in his own little world beside him. He was wearing swimming trunks and a sun hat with a towel thrown over his lap. His hair was in a low bun, He looked like a grandma.

A hot grandma though. Nick could help but laugh at the thought.

Paul looks over at him and squints,''What are you laughing at...''

''You look like an old lady...'' Nick snickers.

Paul throws his towel in Nick's face and it only makes Nick laugh more.

''I do not...'' Paul mumbles pouting,''Do I really?''

''You look hot though...really hot...I can't stop thinking about pinning you down in the jacuzzi and making you moan my name...'' Nick whispers.

Paul gasps and slaps Nick's chest,''You deviant!''

Nick snickers for a bit before going serious,''No seriously...I want to fuck you in the jacuzzi...''

''But we're in public!'' Paul hisses.

''There's a private one...I checked earlier. There's a jacuzzi towards the back that looks like it's made of rock...it even has a water fountain...'' Nick says leaning closer to Paul.

Paul lights up at the mention of the waterfall,''Waterfall? I've always wanted to...'' He stopped himself from saying anymore and looked away embarrassed.

''You've always wanted to be fucked under a waterfall?'' Nick teased.

''Shut up,'' Paul grumbles refusing to look at him.

Nick grins and leans over to whisper in Paul's ear,''I can't wait to watch you ride my cock baby...please?''

Paul chokes on air and sputters for a little bit. Nick notices that the older man subtly crosses his legs.

Paul looks to be thinking it over for a little bit before his sighs and moves to get up,''Okay...let's do it...''

Nick was having the time of his life. The view was spectacular. Paul truly was gorgeous when he let himself simply relax and just be. Paul's legs were wrapped around Nick's waist and Nick had two handfuls of Paul ass and he made Paul bounce up and down on his aching arousal.

Paul's hair was flat from the water and it made him look different in a way. Nick didn't know what it was but Paul looked younger maybe it was because of the huge smile on his face as writhed in Nick's arms.

Nick couldn't help but smile. Paul's joy was infectious. Nick could tell that Paul was struggling to stay quiet as he rolled his hips seductively to meet Nick's thrusts,''Fuck Nick...fuck!''

''Ssh! We don't want to get caught...'' Nick replies softly.

Paul growls and sinks his teeth into Nick's shoulder to quiet himself. Every time Nick hit his spot he bit down harder. Every time a thrust was just right he sucked on the bruising skin.

Nick was slightly afraid that Paul was going to bite his shoulder off.

The water in the jacuzzi was splashing all over as the two sped up. Nick could fell Paul clenching around him so he knew that his lover was close.

The more Paul squeezed him the more he felt closer to his climax as well,''Fuck! Slow down, baby! I'm gonna come!''

He could have sworn he heard Pual snicker right before he bounced on his dick even faster.

Two could play that game.

Nick pulls out and Paul glares at him and bites on his neck again.

''Be and good boy and I'll make you come Paul...if you keep being bad I'm going to leave you here to jack off.'' Nick threatens.

Paul's glare deepens,''You wouldn't.''

''I would,'' Nick says shrugging.

Paul's glare is daring him to do it so Nick slides out of the Jacuzzi and puts on his towel nonchalantly. He can feel Paul's eyes burning into his skin. He picks up his clothes and whistles nonchalantly heading back to their hotel room.

He can hear Paul gasp behind him but he continues on his merry way.

He was barely in the hotel room for five minutes before Paul burst into the room and straddles him on the bed. Nick couldn't help but laugh as his bratty lover scratched and clawed at him. It didn't take Paul long to get Nick's dick back inside of him. He continued to ride him as though nothing ever happened but more furiously this time.

''I can not fucking believe you left me back there!'' Paul hisses.

''You're so spoiled!'' Nick whines.

''I deserve to be spoiled! I am a King! I get everything I want! Everything!'' Paul yells.

Nick sighs and slaps Paul's ass so hard that he knows it will leave a bruise. Paul looks unmoved by it so Nick switches their positions.

Paul tries to squirm away until Nick shoves all of himself inside of the other man and thrusts at a pace that leaves Paul gasping for breath.

''Fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop Nick! Right there! Bite me! Bite my neck!'' Paul commands.

Nick does as he is told and basks in the loud moans that fall from Paul's mouth. It doesn't take long for Paul to reach his climax with a loud satisfied moan.

Nick follows soon after.

The two spend the rest of the evening relaxing together.

''Sooo...we're leaving soon...'' Nick says softly. The two were laying on the bed cuddling one another.

''Yeah...we have one more day let's not worry about that okay?'' Paul says softly.

''Okay...'' Nick says softly as he cuddles up against his lover's side.

''Are you embarrassed of me?'' Paul asks suddenly.

''Huh? Where did that come from?'' Nick asks sitting up.

''How would you feel if Evan found out or any of your buddies? Would you be afraid to be seen with me?'' Paul asks softly.

''No,'' Nick stated simply.

''But I'm old enough to be your father...there are plenty of young men your age that you could spend time with,'' Paul grumbled bitterly.

''No baby...I only want you.'' Nick says softly. He's gotten used to having to reassure his older love that he'll always be there for him.

''I'll die before you...'' Paul says softly.

''Now look who's worry about stuff...'' Nick says shaking his head.

''I'm sorry...I just...'' Paul grows quiet and buries his face in Nick's chest.

''I understand babe...I love you...'' Nick says hugging Paul close.

''I love you too...'' Paul mumbles into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick went down to the tennis court to just play a game or two since he was bored. Paul stayed up in the room to take another nap. Nick felt weird walking around the resort without his lover but he was happy that they'd get to spend some time together later that night. They had a date night planned where Paul was going to spoil him with a bunch of extravagant foods.

Nick couldn't wait and sitting around was driving him crazy.

When he got down to the court he noticed a slim man with long blond hair eyeing him up and down. He looked about his age or maybe a little older. Nick awkwardly walked passed the guy and ignored the lustful look in the man's eyes.

The man walked over and asked for Nick to play with him and he agreed. The guy was really good and Nick didn't stand a chance. He never really liked sports anyway so it didn't really matter to him.

Nick felt tired after a few rounds and felt the need to sit down. The man taunted him some for it and guided him to a table in the shade. Nick sat with him all the while ignoring the passes the man was making at him.

''What's your name? Mine is Alexander...'' The man said with a bright and beautiful smile.

''Nick,'' Nick mumbled looking away from the other man.

''Well it's nice to meet you, Nick...you come here often?'' The other man asks leaning closer to him.

''Um...no...I'm here with my...boyfriend...'' Nick mumbles.

Alex's eyes brightened and he scooted closer,''Oh? Your boyfriend huh? I'm here with my best friend but I wish we were more...he doesn't get any of my hints...''

Nick thought bitterly,''I can't see how.'

Alex said,''Sooo are you guys monogamous or...?''

''We're monogamous,'' Nick said quickly.

Alex looked a little disappointed before leaning in once again,''What he doesn't know won't hurt him hm?''

''I'm not a cheater,'' Nick answers his voice flat and uninterested.

Alex gently places his hand on top of Nick's,''He sure is a lucky man...''

Nick would be lying if he said he didn't find his dude somewhat physically attractive but he wasn't interested in him sexually at all.

''NICK!''

It was the roar of his very angry boyfriend. Nick had never seen his boyfriend move so fast in his life.

''What are you doing out here? I thought you said you were playing tennis!?'' Paul growls once he reaches the table.

''Yeah. This is my tennis partner. We're just taking a break.'' Nick answers softly.

Nick notices that Paul is looking at the table. He looks down and remembers that Alex's hand is on top of his. He snatches his hand back and clears his throat awkwardly.

''Mm-hm...'' Paul says skeptically he taps his foot for a moment before turning his anger towards the other man,''And who are you?''

''I'm Alex...nice to meet you, Mr. Stanley. My dad is a mega fan of yours! Can I have your autograph! Dad would love it!'' The blond says smiling.

Paul looked to be having a tug o war match with his ego. After thinking it over Paul agrees to sign something for him. Alex offers over a notebook and Paul signs it begrudgingly before practically throwing it back in the younger man's face.

Nick knows that he's in trouble.

''C'mon Nick let's go back to the room...'' Paul says putting a possessive hand on his shoulder.

Alex's eyes widened,''He's your boyfriend!? Woah! He's like seventy years old! Holy shit!''

Nick glares at him and he notices Paul's hand shaking on his shoulder.

Alex ignores Nick's glare and says,''Well when you said you were here with your boyfriend I wasn't expecting him to be older than my dad...are you a sugar baby or something?''

Paul gripped Nick's shoulder so hard that Nick pulled away from him some.

Alex leaned in and whispered,''I don't mean to be rude but...why him?''

Nick let out a sigh through his nose,''C'mon Paul...''

Paul gripped his hand and led him back to the room in a huff. Once inside the room, Paul barricaded himself in the bathroom. Not without making a show of slamming it.

Nick goes to the door and asks,''Baby what's wrong?''

''Go out there and ask your buddy Alex! I was young once! I know that being young comes with not knowing what you want and being easily swayed! Just go to your new boyfriend. I don't care.'' Paul yells through the door.

''He's not my new boyfriend baby. He's just a touchy-feely weirdo...'' Nick grumbles.

''And you let him touch and feel on you without saying no or even moving. What the fuck Nick!?'' Paul shouts back.

''Baby...he only touched my hand.'' Nick answers.

''I don't care! It's alright Just go back there and flirt some more since I'm ''like seventy years old''.'' Paul growls.

''Paul baby...I love you so much...come on...come out, please? Your age doesn't matter to me.'' Nick says softly.

''It matters to everyone else,'' Paul says bitterly.

''They don't matter Paul and you know that...'' Nick says softly.

''Just leave me already! I so fucking sick and tired of waiting on the other shoe to drop! Just fucking LEAVE!'' Paul yells suddenly.

Nick sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

''I'll call you a taxi and get you new plane tickets. I can't do this. I really can't deal with this age gap.'' Paul sounds tearful and Nick tries to open the door only to find that it's locked.

''Baby...It'll be alright...just sleep on it! Please! I won't leave you! I promise...'' Nick says softly.

''You'll find someone prettier and leave me. I just know it! I just know it!'' Paul yells back.

Nick decides to just let it go and sits down on the bed.

Later that night the date went by well expect for Paul practically leaning over him the whole night and also holding and kissing him possessively every chance he got.

Nick knew that he was overcompensating for the age gap and wished that his lover wasn't so insecure about it. The food and extravagant desserts were delicious and Paul fed some of it to Nick lovingly. Nick felt so loved and cared for as his lover gently caressed him and fed him his food.

That night they spent the night cuddling and talking about music, life, family, and their plans for the future. Nick could see the two of them staying together for a long time if they didn't have so many things working to pull them apart.

Nick was on the cusp of sleep when he felt his lover pulling down his pajama bottoms. Nick didn't argue he just let Paul undress him slowly.

He takes in a sharp intake of breath when Paul wraps his lips around his hardening member. Paul's tongue is skilled and Nick could do nothing but sit back and bask in the pleasure.

When Paul started bobbing up and down on Nick's cock the younger man felt as though he was going to explode. It felt so good, Paul used his hands to jerk Nick off while taking most of his cock into his mouth. Nick watched in awe as his boyfriend sucked him off with precision.

Paul pulls up for a second to lap up the precome building at the head while looking at him lustfully.

Nick threaded his fingers through Paul's hair and encouraged him to suck him some more. Paul looked to be getting into it. He moaned every time he bobbed down on his cock until he reached into his throat.

Nick expected him to choke but Paul took it like a pro.

The way Paul's throat constricted along with the tightness drove Nick over the edge suddenly,''Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm coming Daddy!''

Paul didn't stop his ministrations until he got every last drop.

Nick let out a long sigh and whispered,''I love you, Paul...''

''I love you too Nick...'' Paul whispers before the two of them fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick hated the feeling of returning from vacation. Coming back home sucked ass. Paul didn't want him out of his sight so he ordered Nick to bring his suitcases and everything to his house to spend some time with him.

What neither of them was betting on is for Evan to be there.

''Hi Dad!'' Evan cheers and gives his dad a big hug. he barely spares Nick a glance mumbling his name as a way of acknowledging him.

''Hey Dad look! I cleaned your place up for you and even bought you some gifts!'' Evan says grinning and leaning against his dad.

Nick felt awkward. Especially since Evan was slowly pushing him out of the room.

''Now Evan be nice!'' Paul scolded.

Evan sneers at Nick and shoves him away even harder.

''Evan! What has gotten into you!?'' Paul exclaims.

''Why is he here?'' Evan asks glaring at Nick.

Nick felt his heart break a little. His best friend was being so cold to him. Once upon a time Nick and Evan were the best of buddies now it seems like Evan hates Nick's guts.

Paul sighs,''He's moving in here.''

''Why?'' Evan asks eyeing Nick up and down.

''Well...'' Paul starts.

Evan cuts him off,'' You're using him as a replacement son aren't you? He's the ''son you've never had'' or something like that! Why haven't you answered my texts in two weeks! Two weeks! I bet you answer all of Nick's because he's so special and gets to stay over here all the time! Hell, I can't remember the last time we've spent any time together.''

''Well me and Nick took a vacation-''

''Oh! Oh! Okay! I haven't been taken on a vacation since I was like fifteen? Isn't he too old for that?'' Evan shouts.

''Evan you know I adore you with all of my heart. Me spending time with Nick doesn't take away from that.'' Paul says softly.

''Why did you leave your phone here? Everyone's been looking for you...Why was Nick the only person allowed to go?'' Evan asks bitterly.

''Well...me and Nick are a couple...'' Paul says softly.

Evan's face contorts a few times before he shouts,''What the fuck!?''

Paul gasps,''Evan! You watch your mouth young man!''

''No! Fuck no!'' Evan points at Nick,''Fuck you! Fuck this! Fuck all of this! Dad!? Are you serious? He's gonna be my stepdad!?''

Paul blushes some,''We haven't got that far yet...''

''He's like my brother...so my brother is going to be my stepdad...what the hell dad!?'' Evan yells throwing his arms up.

''Look, I know it's something to get used to but everything will be okay...'' Paul says softly.

''No it won't because I'm not dealing with this!'' Evan yells he leaves the house in a huff and Paul watches him leave while holding back tears. He was terrified of his son reacting this way. Nick pulls Paul into a comforting hug. The two stand like that for a while until Paul pulls away.

Nick remembered his phone, so he runs to turn it on. He sees a bunch of messages from his mother and a few missed calls from Ace and Peter. Nick speed dials his mom.

''Mom...''

''Where have you been?''

''I went on a vacation with Paul...'' Nick answers softly.

''You could have just said that Nick...don't scare us like that again!'' Shannon exclaims.

''Is everyone okay?'' Nick asks nervously.

Shannon sighs and says,''Well...''

Paul says,''Put it on speaker phone.''

Nick puts it on speaker phone and Shannon greets him cordially.

Shannon begins,''Well...everyone is still freaking out in their own way, so I made a story saying that you guys went on vacation because I figured that's what you did and Ace and Peter had a few bitch fits.''

''What is Peter freaking out about?'' Paul asks.

''Peter disapproves of the whole thing and keeps praying for your soul. He'll be alright...since Ace is a born again Christian now he's pretty much doing the same thing but he's extra bitter. I don't want either of them talking to you two for a while you two have enough stress as it is.''

''Where's dad?'' Nick asks.

''He went on a vacation of his own. I think he's just trying to clear his mind...'' Shannon says sadly.

''I'm sorry for causing all of this mom.''

''No it's okay...as long as you're happy.'' Shannon answers.

''Mom...Peter and Ace tried to call me a few times but my phone was off. Why are they talking to me and not Paul?'' Nick asks.

''They probably think that since you're younger you'll be easier to persuade. Just ignore them, honey...'' Shannon says softly.

''Okay...I feel bad for ignoring everyone but if I pay attention to them I won't be happy...''Nick says sounding conflicted.

''Then don't. You've got me and that's all that matters.'' Paul says softly.

''You're right...'' Nick says softly.

When they finished the call with Shannon they shared a long and passionate kiss.

Nick says,''I'll stay by your side no matter what Paul. I love and adore you so much...you mean the world to me.''

Paul nods and whispers,''Same here...''

Nick doesn't know how they got from the couch all the way up to Paul's bed but they did. Paul was on top this time and since Nick had never done anal before Paul went very slow in the prepping process. Nick felt cared for as Paul gently caressed him all over and peppered his skin with loving kisses.

Nick lost himself in their lovemaking. He felt so at peace in his lover's strong arms. Everything was right in the world regardless of the adversity that they face.

As long as he has Paul he knows that he will be alright. No matter what they will have each other.

The both of them were ready to face the world together without an ounce of shame.

For once Nick felt as though he was free. Like he had been released from a cage or a prison of sorts. He was free to be himself and do everything that he wanted without worrying about how others would judge him.

He was now free of his cage and he was determined to enjoy his life regardless of what others thought or said. The paparazzi would be all over him if they found out but Nick was prepared to deal with it regardless.

As long as he had Paul he could do anything.

He was no longer caged.

Paul had set him free.


End file.
